Wished
by Born Fae as a mortal
Summary: An innocent wish and a devious plot. Jareth/Sarah (of course) lol
1. Chapter 1

READ FIRST!

Okay ladies and gentlemen. This is my second story on fanfic and so you may notice a few similarities if you read the love of the underground. I kept a few things the same, so a lot of the explanations I just transferred over. But the plot is completely different and so are the characters. I will say this story doesn't get as in depth as my first story, but I hope it's still good. Oh, and this story is finished. That's right. This story is done. But if you want all the chapters I'm going to need reviews. I know, I'm a terrible blackmailer. But good reviews get more chapters. So enjoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

"Stop frowning Amelia, people will get the wrong impression." Lady Castiline whispered to the petite blond closest to her.

The girls were in a small group, only five total, and stood chatting quietly, wearing their very finest for the occasion.

"I just don't see why he has to do this now. I hate seeing him leave every gathering with some..some tartish woman."

"Tartish?" Lady Marie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I think you're parroting your mother again, darling."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her, "You know what I mean. Did he really have to do this tonight?"

Lady Letta, nodded sympathetically, "Amelia, I know you and Prince Jareth are close, but don't you think his love life is none of your business?"

"When it's on my birthday it is." She stated matter of fact as she snapped a fan open then abruptly closed it again. She loved her uncle dearly, but it hurt her to see him acting so shallowly.

"At least he's fairly discreet." Her friend commented. Amelia nodded, thank for that. Usually he was private. So much so that Amelia rarely even saw him show any amount of attention to any one woman. But sometimes…

"You know, he never used to be like this." She noted sadly.

Each girl nodded understandingly. Amelia didn't elaborate, for everyone knew the story.

After the Prince of the High Realm was defeated by the mortal, he lost a certain part of himself. Some thought it was his pride while others were convinced the young woman had stolen his heart. But for whatever reason, their most beloved prince had changed that day, and his most doted upon niece took it harder than anyone.

"He was in love once. He was happy once."

Her eyes narrowed as she saw her uncle lean in a whisper something to the voluptuous blond that had been residing in his crowd most of the night. She smiled him, the look in her eyes clear to any that saw it.

 _Too much makeup and too little personality,_ she thought icily. She had a mental image of the person she wanted as her aunt, and this woman was far from that image.

Sighing she started to turn back to her friends when another couple caught her eye. Across the room, off a little distance from the main crowd, were her parents. Her father moved his hand emphatically deep in story as her mother covered a laugh behind one hand. Unwavering love shone in their eyes as he took his wife in his arms and whispered softly in her ear before laying a delicate kiss on her lips.

Amelia smiled lightly. In her eyes her parents would always be the paragon of what true love would outwardly look like.

Never perfect, but never ending. Their vows to each other were simple, yet strong.

Love until the world ends.

Turning back to her friends Amelia raised her glass of champagne, the only alcohol she was allowed, and only on special occasions.

"Well, it is my birthday, so let's put to rest distressing thoughts and celebrate this most momentous day." Her friends chuckled and raised their own glasses in a toast.

Taking a long drink from her flute she let her eyes wander over to her uncle once more.

"I wish my uncle Jareth would fall in love again." She whispered softly to herself before turning her mind back to her guests and party.

"I can't believe the little princess is turning 16 already. It seems like just yesterday when your sister was announcing her arrival. I think the whole kingdom came out to rejoice that day."

Jareth nodded respectfully at the elder couple that had stopped to talk with him.

"She has definitely grown into quite a beautiful young lady." Jareth replied.

"Jareth, there you are! I've been looking for you for the good part of an hour already."

Jareth turned and let out a rare genuine smile, taking the outstretched hand of his most trusted friend.

"Blaine, how good to see you. I apologize Counselor, but if you'll excuse me."

The elder man nodded respectfully to both men, "Of course, I think it's time we made our way over to Princess Amelia to wish her a happy birthday."

A few other acquaintances stood nearby chatting as Jareth turned, "Catherine, would you mind terribly going and fetching us some punch?"

She nodded slightly as she bit her lip and lowered her eyes at him seductively, "Whatever you want." She whispered suggestively.

Jareth smiled at her. She would do for the night.

As she departed Blaine and Jareth stepped away from the crowd, and Blaine turned his attention back to his long time friend, "It's good to be back. Time away always makes me appreciate this place."

Jareth nodded looking around, "I still prefer my own Kingdom but it's nice to come home for visits. Did you enjoy your time away?"

Both men kept light smiles on their faces. If anyone were to look over they'd see only two friends catching up.

"I did. It was great to see the countryside and relax."

Jareth nodded his understanding, "I'm glad you were able to make it back for Amelia's party. She was hoping you would."

"Speaking of our little sweetness, she's been glaring daggers in your direction again."

Jareth laughed, "Yes, I know. Her and her mother are one in the same when it comes to an opinion of my female company."

"She only wants what's best for her favorite relative."

He snorted, "She's still a child. She doesn't know what's best for herself, let alone me."

Blaine inclined his head and respectfully changed the subject, "So what did the all wonderful uncle get his most cherished niece?"

Jareth grinned slyly before tapping a small black jeweled bag tied to his waist.

Confusedly he asked, "What is it?"

"It's a wish crystal. I spent a long time making it for her."

Blaine's eyebrows rose, "Difficult to make. And a little risky don't you think? Especially for a 16 year old."

"I'm not that naïve. I've put restrictions on it. She can't change anything major. It will just give her something that she really wants. She just simply has to say "I wish" He waved his hand, "and there it will be."

Sarah yawned and sank down onto her worn out, but in her mind, most comfortable couch ever.

Today had been hard. She'd had seven houses on her list to visit that day. And at each one she'd wanted to yank the children out of there so quick it would make those sorry excuse for a couple they call parents heads spin. Being a social worker was gratifying but hard on the soul. After work she'd met up with the girls, as was their Friday routine, and was a little worse for wear. Especially this Friday since she was taking leave for a couple months and the girls had taken her out to bid Sarah farewell for her vacation.

Turning her head slightly to the left she glanced into her bedroom and thought about a nice hot shower that could be in her near future.

Giving a soft groan she decided against it before tumbling over onto her side. She breathed in the delicate scent of laundry soap and dryer sheets leftover from where she'd folded her clothes earlier.

"Well," she said aloud, rolling her eyes up to look at her gold fish, "I better eat." She groaned and sat up, "No sense in waking up with a hangover if I can avoid it." Steadying herself, she walked slowly to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge she did a quick scan before pulling out a Tupperware bowl. Sarah pulled the lid off and threw the left over chili from the night before into the microwave. As it slowly turned on the rotating glass plate she grabbed a knife from the block on the counter and the Velveeta from the fridge. The microwave beeped and Sarah took out the bowl and dumped a few chunks of the cheese into steaming chili and stirred it up. She stood at the counter and ate as much as she could before setting it aside. A large glass of milk later and her stomach was feeling much better. She was almost asleep on her feet so she didn't bother cleaning up, promising herself she'd do it in the morning.

Letting out a big yawn, she stretched, and headed for bed. She had just made off the linoleum and into the hall, proud that she hadn't stumbled once, when suddenly the floor tilted and she was thrown backwards. With a loud yelp, she braced herself for impact.

When her back did make contact with the ground, it was hard earth that caught her, instead of the soft carpet.

Breath temporarily knocked out of her and feeling slightly bruised, Sarah lay there for a second trying to get her head to stop spinning. Frigid air drafted across her bare skin as she lay there staring up into an unfamiliar sky dotted with millions of stars. Within a few seconds cold wetness started to seep into her clothing.

 _Come on. I didn't have that much to drink._

Clutching her head, she sat up, and came face to face with a deadly looking sword blade.

"What the hell!" she yelped as she pushed herself back.

"Name yourself!"

Sarah looked up and into the eyes of a tall man with dark skin and short cropped hair.

"What?! I just…"

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?"

"My purpose…"

The man moved the blade a little closer causing Sarah to stammer.

"Sarah! Sarah Williams. My name is Sarah Williams. And I don't even know where _here_ is. I was just in my apartment." She practically yelled as she looked around at the snow laden ground.

The man hesitated a moment before lowering his sword. After a second of intense scrutiny he reached out a hand to help her up.

She took it tentatively, pulling her hand away the minute she was steady.

"Sarah William?" He repeated thoughtfully as he looked her over.

"I think you should come with me." And indicated for her to walk with him.  
Sarah turned the direction he indicated, looked up and felt her jaw drop. A massive wall made of black stone rose high in front of her. It stretched on in each direction as far as she could see.

A memory flashed suddenly through her mind.

 _This wall goes on forever…._

The details fell into place and Sarah took a few unconscious steps backwards as she began to shake her head.

"Oh dear Lord, tell me, please tell me I'm not…I'm not in the Labyrinth?"

The guard simply stared at her and she lowered her head into her hands moaning slightly to herself.

"This cannot be happening. I didn't wish anybody away this time. Why? Why am I here?"

"So it is you."

Sarah jerked her head up.

"You are the mortal that defeated Prince Jareth's Labyrinth." He stated without question.

"Prince Jareth?" She parroted, "I thought he was a King?"

The guard stayed silent for a moment before replying cautiously, as if he didn't really want to give her any information.

"Prince Jareth is King of the Goblin City and Prince of Balasmasna, the High Realm of the Underground."

She knew she was staring at him like she'd lost her mind, but really she didn't know what else to say.

"You are not at the Labyrinth. You are at Balasmasna. High City of the Underground. Now, you will come with me." He commanded, "I believe Prince Jareth should know of your arrival."

Panic flooded her and she briefly contemplated running, but decided that as much as she didn't want to come face to face with the Goblin King again, she definitely didn't want to stay in the Underground any longer than she had to. And she _was_ starting to get pretty cold.

Sighing she nodded and allowed him to guide her to the wall's entrance.

 _This was going to be some reunion._

Sarah tugged faintly at her halter. She hadn't changed yet after coming home from the club, and the small bit of snow on the ground had thoroughly soaked her backside. After they passed through the main doors of the castle, her guard had taken the lead, keeping a brisk pace as she followed dumbfounded behind him. She knew she was staring at all the exquisite décor, but it was just so beautiful. High painted ceilings and intricate carvings in the base of the castle pillars captured her attention as she tried to take in as much as she could without slowing their pace.

They had stopped for a moment while her guard spoke in hushed tones to what Sarah assumed was another guard, and she took the opportunity to drink in all the wondrous beauty that surrounded her. She may not have been happy to be back in the Underground, but it was easy to appreciate the beauty. And once Jareth sent her home she'd never get to see these sights again. Only a few short sentences later and they were off once more. After the first few dozen hallways Sarah knew she was hopelessly lost.

"Please, Miss, this way." Her guard urged. He was uncomfortable with the way the other guards were looking at his charge and was anxious to reach their destination so Prince Jareth could take the mortal woman off his hands. Her clothing was foreign and more than a little scandalous in his mind. But he was not so uneducated that he didn't know that the women of the Aboveground dressed and acted very differently from the ladies of the Underground. Stealing a look at the mortal he smiled at her appreciating appraisal of the castle. Balasmasna was massive in size and lacked nothing to see to its grandeur and luxury.

Stopping in front of a set of ruby red double doors the guard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here we are, Miss. This is the entrance to the Library."

He opened them and ushered her inside. For the hundredth time in less than fifteen minutes, Sarah found herself staring in open delight. The Library was bigger than any one she'd ever been inside. Walls upon walls were lined with books, tables were scattered with maps, paper and ink, and a huge fireplace was surrounded with large plush looking couches and chairs. It seemed the library was made up of multiple large areas separated by the factions of bookcases. The guard led her to a side door that opened into a smaller room. It was a cozy little niche, with a small loveseat, and a couple ottomans in front of a stone fireplace.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Prince Jareth is attending a ball at the moment, so it may take him a while to arrive."

Sarah swallowed hard and nodded. The guard hesitated briefly then took off his cloak and handed it to her. "In case you get cold."

Surprised she smiled at him thankfully and pulled it around her as the doors closed behind him. Tentatively she walked over and sank onto one of the soft leather ottomans. She sat there only moments before her nerves overtook her and she was pacing in front of the crackling fire.

Thoughts ran erratically through her mind as she stared distantly into the burning embers.

 _Why was she here_

 _How did she get here_

 _What was she going to say to him_

The questions kept coming but she had no answers for them.

There was only person who could give her answers.

Jareth clenched and unclenched his jaw as one of his guards spoke hurriedly in his ear. Katherine stared at him questioningly as did Blaine. With a short nod Jareth dismissed the man and turned back to his company.

"I'm afraid I must beg your leave my dear," He said courteously as his eyes strayed to the doorway, "there is an issue that has arose and Blaine and I must go and address it."

Katherine stuck her lip out pettily as she pouted, "But Jareth, I'm leaving in the morning. I thought we'd get to spend a little time alone tonight."

The muscle in his jaw ticked slightly as her sugary sweet whining grated on his nerves. But she was a prime piece and not one he intended to waste.

"And we shall. I'll send for you when I'm ready." He ignored her continued protests and motioned for Blaine to follow him.

After they had exited the ballroom he turned to Jareth.

"You really think she's going to come to your bed after that rude display?"

"Yes." He stated bluntly. But he really didn't care. If it wasn't her, then it would just be another.

"So what's so urgent that you had to be dragged away from Amelia's party?" Blaine questioned absently.

"Sarah has apparently returned."

Blaine's gaze snapped to him as he stopped walking, "You're kidding; right?"

Jareth stopped and turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Would I joke about something like this?"

"Well, what's she doing here?"

He shrugged, "Apparently one of the guards found her outside on the ground in front of the main gate. He's keeping watch over her in the Library."

"Well," Blaine smirked, "This is going to be some reunion."

Regretting inviting him along Jareth growled at his humor, "You don't need to come. Go back to the party."

"Nice try. No way in hell am I missing this. Besides, you need a chaperone."

His laugh echoed down the hall as Jareth glared at him.

She had her back to him.

He swallowed thickly as his chest tightened at the mere sight of her. She still had that beautiful long ebony hair. Secretly he was glad she hadn't changed it from when she was younger. It fell in loose waves down her back. Beyond that, he couldn't compare much more of the girl he once knew to this woman. She was wearing a guard's cloak that covered her from shoulder to toe, plus she _**still**_ had her back to him.

She knew he was there.

Jerome had greeted him respectfully when he'd walked into the library, but for a slight stiffening of her back, she'd yet to even acknowledge his presence. He kept his eyes on her, examining every inch of her intently as Jerome explained how he had found her. After his brief explanation Jareth nodded once.

"Thank you for your discretion." He whispered quietly, "Please, stand guard outside. I don't want anyone coming in here until we've assessed the situation."

"Yes, your highness." He bowed then crossed the room.

Blaine half laid lounging on the loveseat. Even after Jerome had closed the door securely behind him, she still didn't turn.

Looking over Jareth caught Blaine's gaze and the other man shrugged.

Rolling his eyes he spoke, "Not even going to greet an old friend, Sarah?"

A moment passed before she finally turned and faced him. He was surprised to see calmness in her green eyes. Sarah Williams had grown up considerably. The cloak parted in the front as she crossed her arms and he let his eyes travel down her lithe form. The top she wore was exposing more skin than it was concealing. Her pants rode low on her narrow hips molding to her toned legs. Black spiked boots added another inch to her probably 5'10 height. Yes, Sarah Williams had most definitely grown up. Desire flared within him quick and sudden. Jareth frowned trying to not feel too disgusted with himself. While he may hate this woman, he was still a man.

No, hate was too strong of a word. But he did hold a strong distain for her. And it was growing by the second.

Jareth clenched his jaw together tightly. Maturity had done her well. Her skin was flawless, full pink lips, slender neck, and deep emerald eyes. She could have rivaled any beauty in the Underground. He was a little stunned to see she wasn't scared, simply annoyed at his tone.

"I am nervous." She stated bluntly, "And to be honest still a little drunk. I was just taking a moment to think about what to say."

Jareth smirked at her, hiding his surprise at her honesty, "Why not tell me why you felt the need to wish yourself back here. Did you miss me so?"

Heat flushed her cheeks as she stammered, "I did _not_ wish myself back here. _I_ was at home about to go to bed when I ended up," she gestured around her, "here."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I thought maybe you would know why I was here."

Jareth laughed humorlessly, "Why would I know how you got here. It's not like _I_ wished you here."

Sarah crossed her arms and turned her back on him, facing the fire again. Swallowing deeply she pushed the hurt out of her eyes. For a moment she had thought that maybe…

"As much as I love a good entertaining argument, I don't think we have the time to be bickering here." Blaine interrupted.

Jareth and Sarah both looked slightly startled to hear from him and he couldn't quite suppress a smile, "Yes, well, with all the sexual tension clouding up the room I bet it was hard to see me."

"Blaine…"

"There is not…"

They both glared at him which only further to deepen his amusement. He pushed himself up off the couch and walked over to Sarah.

"I'm Blaine, Miss Williams. A friend of Jareth's here in the Underground."

Sarah took his hand respectfully, "Nice to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I very much agree. Now, not that this isn't interesting," He stated, "but this a major issue. I mean, I understand that you've been here before, Sarah, but you coming here now is out of Jareth's domain. You are going to be subject to the King's rule when he finds out there is a mortal in this Realm."

Jareth cringed mentally. Blaine was always in high spirits. But he did have a tendency to be pointedly blunt.

Sarah paled considerably. She'd thought she'd just have Jareth to deal with when she'd realized where she was, but she didn't know she was going to have to go before another King.

Apprehension dissipating quickly she turned back to Jareth, "What do I do?" she asked in panic.

He fought the immediate urge to go and comfort her; to soothe her fears. Her apparent fear of his father must have outweighed her annoyance for him.

Jareth sighed, "Let's think this out." He walked over and sat down, then indicated for Sarah to do the same. She nodded and took a seat across from his own.

"Okay." Blaine said evenly, "Here is what we know. The only way for a mortal to cross into the Underground is for them to be wished here. So. Sarah, did you wish yourself back here? And please, it will be easier on all of us if there is no lying."

"No." she said, shaking her head. "I told you. I was in my apartment about to go to bed when the floor just dropped out from under me. When I sat up," She lifted her hands indicating, "I was outside this castle."

"All right." He said, "And we know that Jareth didn't bring you back here. Did you?"

"Not a chance I would bring her here." He said coolly. Blaine gave him a look and Jareth sighed loudly. "I couldn't bring you back here if I wanted to." He admitted, "The rules don't work that way. I grant the wishes made by others. I can't grant my own."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his hands palms up.

"Well," Sarah said, folding her arms around herself, and ignoring his jibe, "If I didn't wish myself here, and you couldn't bring me here, could someone else have wished me back?"

Jareth shook his head, "No. That's impossible. Only persons directly involved with another mortal could have made such a summon. In order for that to happen someone…would…have…to." His hand went immediately to his side. He fumbled for a second then pulled a black jeweled bag off his belt. Ripping it open he held his hand out and emptied the contents of the bag. Silver glitter fell softy into his palm. Closing his fist around the sparkling shimmer he cursed softly.

"Jareth?" Blaine questioned sitting forward.

He turned and showed the other man his findings.

Blaine's eyebrows rose in denial, "I thought you put restrictions on that damn thing."

Jareth glared at him, "I did put restrictions on it! But how the hell was I supposed to know she'd wish for something like this."

"I knew that gift was a bad idea. Giving a teenager the power to grant a wish. What were you thinking, Jareth?"

"I was thinking it would be a nice, safe gift."

"Wait a minute. She didn't even have the thing in her hand. How did she make the wish?"

Jareth shook his head in frustration, "She obviously felt strong enough about this wish that it activated the crystal without her actually having it in her possession."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"There was no way to know that this would happen." Jareth growled indicating to Sarah.

Affronted Sarah snapped, "Does someone want to fill me in on what's happening?"

Jareth shook his hand, dusting the glitter from his palm. He opened his mouth to start and hesitated. This wasn't going to be easy.

"The ball I just came from was in honor of my niece's 16th birthday. As a gift I made her a wish crystal that would grant her one wish. And I did put restrictions and limitations on it," he growled looking at Blaine, "but I most certainly never thought this could happen."

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment then hope lit her eyes, "So then she just needs to wish me back; right?"

Blaine raised his eyes to the ceiling as he drummed his fingers against this thighs.

"I think that we should first get Amelia in here and figure out exactly what she wished for. Then we can make a proper assessment."

"Fine." Sarah agreed hurriedly. "Go get her then."

"Sarah," he warned, "Amelia is only 16, and she didn't even know about the crystal. I don't want you blaming her for this."

Surprised at the emotion behind his warning she almost smiled. It was odd for her to think about Jareth as an Uncle. Someone with a family and a life beyond stealing children. "I know that, Jareth, I wasn't going to blame her for anything."

He swallowed dryly at the ease in which she said his name, as he nodded thankfully to her.

"In fact from what your friend has said, it is you I should be blaming." She couldn't help but adding.

His face hardened immediately as he turned away from her and Blaine's laughter. Sticking his head out the door he spoke a few words to Jerome before closing it once again behind him. He probably should have gone and fetched Amelia himself, but he didn't want to let Sarah out of his sight.

The next few moments stretched on as the small group waited for Amelia's arrival.

"Whew. I can't remember the last time I had such a lively dance partner."

Joshua laughed as he led Amelia off the dance floor.

"Your majesty, I must say you did very well keeping up."

Amelia made a face and smacked him lightly on the arm, "Joshua, I told you to call me by my first name. 'Your Majesty' makes me sound like my mother."

He laughed again and reluctantly let go of her hand as she withdrew her arm, "And when we are in a more informal setting I shall do whatever pleases you, Your Majesty."

His words made the both of them flush as he stammered on.

"But I would not have a noble thinking that I was disrespecting you by using your given name in public."

Amelia absently played with the soft folds of her dress. Joshua was one of her very best friends, and truth be told, her secret love. But there were certain issue that kept her from revealing her feelings. And a major one was walking towards them. Renard, head of Balasmasna's Army, devoted friend to her uncle Jareth, and Joshua's father.

"Princess Amelia. You look beautiful tonight, Your Highness. I hope you are enjoying your ball."

For all his years and age, Renard was still a handsome man. Daily training kept his body lean and fit, while just a few streaks of grey was washed through his black hair. His blue eyes were normally harsh and demanding, as his station required, but as usual they softened just a bit for her as he bowed low.

Amelia smiled and dropped into a curtsey, "Thank you, Lord Renard. I am. In fact, I just finished a most enjoyable dance with your son."

Renard turned his attention next to his son and smiled, "Keeping our princess from her guests are we, Joshua? Perhaps I should have found a job for you tonight."

"Oh no," Amelia protested, "I very nearly had to pull him out onto the dance floor. He tried to tell me he didn't know how to dance, but I knew better. It was I who insisted on the dance, your Lordship."

Renard smiled and held his hands up, "I was only jesting, Your Highness. I am glad that you and Joshua have remained close _friends._ " The meaning was not lost on either of them.

"But I am here to take you away for just a moment."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, "Away from my own ball? Whatever for?"

"Your uncle Jareth asked me to come and fetch you to the library."

Amelia's eyes lit up, "He must want to give me my gift."

Renard had to restrain himself from warning the poor child. Why couldn't Jerome have summoned someone else to bring her to Jareth? Being granted the night off to enjoy the young princess's ball, he had allowed his superior officers to take control of guarding the event. He'd been socializing with a few other lords from a neighboring kingdom enjoying a rare snuff of whiskey when Jerome had pulled him aside.

So here he was, about to disappoint the sweet child by going along with her assumption that Jareth was about to give her a wondrous present just so no one would be suspicious of her absence.

"Could Joshua come with me?"

Her question caught him off guard and she flushed slightly, "I mean, he and I were making small wagers earlier about what uncle Jareth got me, and I thought it would be fun if he was there to pay me the 20 gold coins in person."

Joshua laughed and shook his head, "I better come, otherwise you'll only wheedle Jar…um…Prince Jareth into changing your gift into a gold bracelet just so you can win our bet."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Oh please," She jerked her thumb at him, "your son seems to think Jareth is going to give me a horse." She smiled slyly, "But what he doesn't know is that my daddy already gave me that present early."

Joshua gapped at her, "That's not fair, you cheated."

Amelia laughed and shook her head, "You never said I had to tell you what I already got."

Getting more than slightly anxious Renard cleared his throat, "I don't see why your uncle would mind if Joshua came along." He forced a smile and indicated for the two teenagers to follow him. At least it was Joshua, he thought optimistically. He knew that his son could keep important matters quiet if so instructed.

It took a little longer than Renard wanted to leave the ball. Every few feet someone was stopping them to wish Amelia a happy birthday. He thought Jareth's plan for discretion was going to fail when the King himself stopped their small party.

"And where is my favorite granddaughter headed off to?"

Amelia smiled brightly as Renard and Joshua both dropped into a low bow, "Grandfather, I am your only granddaughter."

"That doesn't negate the fact that you are my favorite." The King laughed jovially, "But that doesn't answer my question." His mood turned slightly serious. "It is rude to leave your own ball, my dear."

Amelia nodded, "I understand grandfather, but uncle Jareth wanted me to come to the library for a short moment so he could give me my gift."

The King stroked his long beard and chuckled, "Oh dear, Jareth needs you away from guests to give you his gift. I think perhaps I should tag along and make sure your mother is going to approve."

Renard felt his stomach jump to his throat. If the King insisted on coming along, there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

With a face that could bring the strongest warrior to his knees, or melt a grandfather's heart, Amelia smiled sweetly, "Oh grandfather, I'll only be a moment. Besides I do believe you are being hailed." She pointed discreetly in a different direction.

Shaking his head the King smiled back at her, "You may have your mother's beauty, but you most certainly have your father's strategic mind. You just don't want me coming in case it _is_ something your mother will disapprove of."

Amelia batted her eyelashes innocently bringing another laugh from the still strong and feared king, "Ah well, at least if she asks, I won't have to lie when I say I knew not of what it was."

She smiled brilliantly and curtsied low, "Thank you, grandfather."

"Do not be long, Amelia. You do still have obligations to your guests."

With a pat on the head the King dismissed them and the small group quickly left the crowded ballroom.

The door slammed shut behind them muffling the music and laughter coming from inside. Renard led them down the hall, keeping quiet as the young ones talked back and forth over who would win their bet.

Joshua studied her discreetly out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. And not just on the outside, even though that was more than apparent. White blond hair, usually kept in a neat braid, fell to her waist. Tonight though she had the whole of it pulled up and twisted into a stunning updo. Her crown sat delicately on top of her head. Deep crystalline blue eyes could be soft or piercing depending on her mood. Her heart shaped face, and full pink lips could have made an angel stop and stare. She was average of height, a mix between her mother's short stature and her father's tall lineage. She had a slender body with just a hint of blossoming curves. But it was her personality that made Joshua love her as he did. She was a princess, and the first and only grandchild, so by all rights could have anything in the world that she wanted, and she normally did. But never did she put other people down, and she was the first to help someone in need. Her heart was as beautiful as her face, and it physically hurt Joshua to know that no man in the history of the world could love her more than he did, but she would never be his.

As the library door came into sight Renard breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Jerome." Renard nodded his head in approval as the other man stood at attention.

"Hello Jerome." Amelia said brightly.

He bowed respectfully, "Your majesty." Anxiously Jerome indicated to the doors, "Your uncle is waiting for you."

"Wonderful." She replied and slipped through the door that Joshua held open for her.

"Joshua," Renard gestured his son back, "I'd like a word."

"Of course, father." He replied confused.

The door closed soundly behind Amelia and she started when she realized that no one had come in behind her. Turning back around, she reached for the handle when the door glowed black then faded. Knowing a locking spell when she saw one, Amelia turned around in confusion to face her uncle.

"Uncle Jareth?" she asked cautiously.

"Amelia, love, please come here. I'm afraid I have something to discuss with you." He said seriously.

She stood there for a moment, immediately noticing her uncle's frown. Even Blaine looked serious, "What did I do?" She asked looking at the strange female in the room with them.

"We aren't exactly sure yet. That's what we wanted to speak with you about. Please come, sit sweetness." Jareth added trying to ease her concern.

Amelia walked over and stood before the adults but her attention was fully on Sarah.

"Hello, I'm Sarah." She said smiling gently and held her hand out to the young woman. Amelia started at her outstretched out with mild surprise before taking it delicately. She looked at Jareth with bewilderment to which Jareth had to bite back a genuine laugh.

No one had ever shaken Amelia's hand before.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Sarah. I'm Princess Amelia" As soon as Sarah let go of her hand Amelia dropped into the proper required curtsey.

"It's nice to meet you, Amelia. Would you come sit, please, I'd really like to go home and you are the only one who can help me." Sarah said getting straight to the point. No need in making he child suffer thinking she'd done something wrong.

"Me?" She asked.

Jareth stayed silent as she coaxed his niece over to a couch. Once they were settled he was surprised when Amelia kept her attention on Sarah.

"So who are you exactly?" Her natural curiosity kept her apprehension at bay.

Sarah looked at Jareth quizzically. She didn't know how much Amelia should know.

"Amelia, Sarah is from the Aboveground." He explained.

"Really!?" she asked, her previous concern gone. "Oh my gosh, are you THE Sarah. The one that beat the labyrinth? Are you my present then? Are you staying here? Do I get to go aboveground?"

Sarah smiled patiently, "Actually, I was already at home in the aboveground when I was brought here."

Her brow furrowed as she looked back to her uncle, "I'm confused, what has this got to do with me."

"Well, she apparently didn't wish Sarah here on purpose." Blaine commented from his seat.

Jareth rubbed his temples, "Amelia," he let out a long sigh, "for your birthday I made you a wish crystal."

"Really?"

"Yes. But unfortunately it has already been used."

She looked back and forth between Jareth and Sarah as it dawned on her, "You think I wished for Sarah to be here."

"Didn't you?" Jareth pressed.

Amelia laughed lightly, but sobered once she saw the seriousness on her uncle's face, "Of course not. I didn't even have the thing. How could I have wished her here?"

Blaine chuckled amusedly, "Yes, Jareth, how _could_ that have happened?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Jareth growled. "But sometimes when a person feels very strongly about the wish then the crystal can be activated without the person holding it." He explained.

"Okay." Amelia replied, "I'm sorry but I most certainly did not wish for Sarah to come here.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Sarah interjected, "You may not have actually said the words, but it may have been something close. Amelia, can you think of anything in particular that you wished for tonight that could have brought me here?"

She tapped her brightly polished fingernail against one cheek thoughtfully.

"You would have had to have made the wish roughly an hour ago, that corresponds with the time Sarah arrived." Jareth added.

"An hour ago." She mused with returned humor, clearly pleased with their current situation. "Well, I was in the ballroom for most of the night. It is my birthday you know." She said with a sly wink to Sarah, "Perhaps before you leave you could come down and have a drink and a dance to celebrate with us."

"Amelia." Jareth warned, "This is not entertaining, this is serious. Now would you please answer the question."

"Start from now and work your way back. Maybe that could help us establish a time line." Sarah said encouragingly.

"Oh fine." She huffed. "Let's see. Right before Renard brought me here, I had a chat with grandfather about what type of gift you were going to give me. Funny enough, this was definitely not what we were thinking. Before that I was dancing with Joshua. And before that, I danced with Mica, and then Christopher, and Brennen and numerous other gentlemen I do hope you don't expect me to remember them all."

Sarah bit her lip to hide a smile as Jareth's frown deepened considerably at his niece's remark.

"There were quite a few people that came by to wish me a happy birthday. I tried to have a small conversation with each of them, but I can't remember saying anything that would have brought Sarah here." She looked up at Sarah and shrugged, "Mostly I just stood around and chatted with my friends. I'm only allowed champagne on special occasions so we made a few toasts, danced to a few songs, and told some of our favorite stories. Other than that, nothing else really sticks out in my mind."

They all sat for a few moments in silence until Blaine leaned forward, "Amelia, when you and your friends were talking, what exactly were you talking about?"

The young princess plucked at her glossed lip in thought. With a blush she shrugged and averted her eyes nervously, "Blaine, we're 16 year old ladies, what do you think we were talking about."

Blaine sat forward effectively blocking Jareth's disgruntled stare.

"Yes, but think sweetheart. This is very important. Anything you said to your friends, or to a guest maybe that asked what you'd really like for your birthday."

Blaine reached out and took Amelia's hand, his eyes serious for once, "You do realize that Sarah will be subject to your grandfather's rule if he discovers her here. Not your Uncle Jareth's."

Amelia scrunched up her eyebrows, "So? Grandfather wouldn't do anything to Sarah. It's not her fault that she's here."

"But," Blaine noted, "we don't know that for sure. Unless you can tell us what wish you used, unless we can show proof that Sarah is here because of something outside her control, your grandfather could keep her locked up or send her away. She _is_ a mortal. It's against our laws for her to be here. He would have to follow those law no matter who she is."

Sarah didn't know if what Blaine was saying was true or just a ploy to get the young teenager to help, but she was starting to get very anxious.

Amelia looked down at her hands and thought hard. Everyone sat in anxious silence giving the young princess time.

Finally she looked up, worry prevalent in her eyes, "I'm really sorry. I can't think of any topic that I had with my friends that would lead me to wish Sarah here." Sarah's chest tightened considerably.

"Once more. Please. Can you go over what you talked about tonight? With anyone you talked with." Sarah pleaded.

Amelia nodded, "I spent most of the evening with my friends. Basically we talked about boys, which isn't actually a subject I enjoy talking about anymore after learning I won't have a say in my future husband." She said stonily.

"And there was talking about the different dresses that girls wore to the party, and which subjects each of us are having a hard time with in school or with our tutors." She bit her lip once again in thought, "And the girls and I laughed at my mother and father who were acting like they were only just married yesterday. And then…oh my High Lord no." Amelia's mouth dropped open just slightly, "It couldn't have been that." Amelia said eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" Jareth and Sarah said simultaneously.

"Well," She started, looking suspiciously happier than moments before, "my friends and I were standing around talking when I happen to look over and spot that horribly tartish woman that I suspect was to be your entertainment for the night."

Blaine swallowed down a chuckle as Jareth leveled a glare at his niece.

Sarah shifted in her seat nervously as she sought to change the subject, "Amelia, Jareth's love life is not our concern at the moment."

"Oh but it is." Amelia pressed, "You see that's what I wished for. Of course I didn't realize that it would come true but I can't say I'm disappointed with the outcome. I can tell immediately how caring and nice you are, Sarah. And you are so beautiful. You're exactly what I pictured for my aunt."

Silence met her statement as Jareth and Sarah simply gapped at the young woman.

Swallowing a thick lump in her throat Sarah asked, "What exactly is that supposed to mean. And in detail this time." She added.

Amelia smiled and nodded, "I saw Uncle Jareth with this dreadfully awful woman and told Cassy, my friend, that I hated seeing him leave every occasion with the same type of inappropriate woman. I could tell that they didn't really make him happy. In fact I wanted him to be happy again. Like he was before you beat his Labyrinth."

Amelia kept her eyes averted from her uncle, sure that that piece of information was not supposed to be divulged.

"And then I saw my parents. Still as in love as the day they were married. And happy. They've always been so happy with each other. Even when times were hard, they always said they were still the happiest people in the world because they had each other."

"And?" Jareth growled.

Amelia shifted in her seat, looking nervous for the first time that night, "Well, I just wanted you to be happy Uncle Jareth. Like before. So I … I wished for you to fall in love again."

Seconds ticked by loudly before Jareth laughed humorlessly, "Well I guess that explains everything, doesn't it."

"It does?" Sarah asked.

"Absolutely. I obviously made an error somewhere along the line when I was making the crystal. It must have misunderstood her and brought you here in the process."

"No." Amelia argued, "Don't you see. Sarah was brought here because you two will fall in love."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Jareth's harsh words cut her off, "No, we won't. I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetness." He said trying very hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice "But I don't love her, have never loved her, and will never love her. Yes, I was mad when she beat my labyrinth but that was pure pride that was hurt. Beyond that, I enjoy my life and the women that I see fit to be in it. I do not need some mortal coming in and trying to tie me down."

Sarah stared at him before her slowly rising temper snapped, "Are you insane?!" She yelled causing Blaine and Amelia to flinch. "I was dragged here from my home against my will and you think I would want to be apart of this madness. Well sorry to disappoint you, _Goblin King_ ," she said throwing his sarcastic tone back at him, "But I have no intention of falling in love with a spoiled, pompous, arrogant, sore losing jerk!" She exclaimed.

"Well then," he drawled, "I guess we are in agreement." Turning on one heel he spun around calling over his shoulder, "Amelia, she's your wish so you deal with her."

"But Uncle Jareth." She pleaded.

But he was already gone; the door slamming shut behind him.

Blaine stared at the door in disbelief. He left. He left! He actually left. _Was_ he insane? He actually left. Turning back to the women he was thankful that Amelia didn't look as pleased with herself anymore. Perhaps they could finally get around to figuring out what to do with Sarah.

"Miss Williams, I'm very sorry about Jareth's behavior. I promise that we will do whatever is in our power to help you get home."

Sarah looked at him startled, as if she'd just realized he was there, and his heart went out to her. He couldn't imagine himself being very calm if he were in her situation.

He'd always wondered what this particular woman was like, and despite the circumstances, his curious side was happy he was getting the chance to find out.

"Yes, I'll talk with my grandfather and let him know this whole thing was my fault. I'm sure he can send you home right away."

The sadness in her voice tore at both adult's hearts and Sarah shook away her unexplained feeling of abandonment.

"Amelia, this is most certainly not your fault."

The young princess nodded, eyes glued to the floor, "Maybe so, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy you were here. For a moment I thought this was the answer to Uncle Jareth's unhappiness."

Sarah suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the child's naivety, a habit she'd broken a long time ago. Walking over she sat next to Amelia and gave her a soft smile, "I don't think Jareth is unhappy. In fact, my being here seems to be the only thing he's unhappy about."

Amelia shook her head, "You don't know him like I do. No one does. I saw him the day after you defeated the Labyrinth. He changed. And he hasn't been the same since."

Blaine stood up interrupting their conversation. Amelia may have thought she knew Jareth's true character, but that didn't mean she should be leading Sarah down that path.

"Ladies, I think our best course of action now is to alert the King."

Sarah started nervously, "I thought that was a bad thing?"

"Only if you wished yourself here. Mortals can't come and go from the Underground as they please. We have laws from long ago that state that. And if you had, you'd be dealt with accordingly. But since you were brought here against your will, that makes you a guest in our eyes and you will be treated as such."

She nodded slightly, still unsure.

"Now, Amelia, you stay here with Sarah. I'm going to go and address the King personally." He replied heading for the door, "And get Jareth back here. He helped cause this mess and he will help fix it."

Then he was gone before she had a chance to protest.

The two women sat staring at each other, exchanging brief smiles, before Sarah said the first thing that came to mind, just to break the awkward tension.

"So if a mortal does wish themselves here, what does it mean by 'dealt with accordingly'?"

Amelia smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress as she answered, "Well, it's a little complicated. I mean, a long time ago we used to be able to visit the aboveground freely, and vice versa. But too many bad things happened. Mortals were unable to deal with our magical powers and immortality. Battles raged until our leaders decided to close the portals between our worlds. After that if any mortal wished themselves here, they were stranded in the Underground as a low class citizen. We do have some mortals living here, but not many."

"That's awful. We don't know about these laws. You punish people for not knowing what would happen to them?"

Amelia looked at her strangely, "Sarah, not everyone can wish themselves here. Only someone that's been to the Underground before can do so. The few mortals we have living here came here to be near the loved ones they lost in the Labyrinth or because they could not stand the guilt of wishing them away in the first place. We have not had a new mortal wish themselves here in over 50 years. I don't think there are any currently living in the Underground come to think of it."

Sarah stared at the fire in thought, "Why only those who have been here before?"

Amelia shrugged, "The Underground is a complex place. Words here are taken very literally. Especially in wish form. We are where your children's stories come from. When a mortal is wished away it's Goblin Magic that is being called upon. Goblin Magic is what allows someone to wish another person away. Now when a child is wished away to my uncle, the person who runs the Labyrinth is given certain powers to bring them back by the _Labyrinth_. Labyrinth Magic is…well, it's wild; for lack of a better word. Most magic is precise. It comes with set rules and structures. It doesn't deviate or change much. But Labyrinth Magic, it only answers to the Goblin King, and even then…" She shrugged leaving Sarah to draw her own conclusions. "We think that it's that lingering power that allows a mortal who has at one point in time wished someone away, to wish themselves back."

"Wow." Sarah closed her mouth trying not to stare. "There's so much more to this place." "What was your labyrinth like?" Amelia asked. When Sarah just stared at her Amelia blushed. "I'm sorry. Is that rude to ask?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure what you mean." Sarah stammered. "My labyrinth? Are there more than one?"

"The runners…they connect with the Labyrinth and that is the type of Labyrinth that they face."

"You mean the Labyrinth changes?"

Amelia nodded, "You don't know this?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Oh." Amelia looked at her surprised, "Well, the way Uncle Jareth explained it to me is, someone who does not deserve their child back and is truly wicked at heart finds a dark and extremely dangerous Labyrinth. But for someone like yourself, who did not mean what she said, they find a Labyrinth full of fantasy and friends. One that can be beaten if they truly wish it so in their heart."

Sarah chuckled nervously, "You seem to know quite a bit about me."

"Yes. Everyone knows about the only mortal that beat Uncle Jareth's Labyrinth."

She stared at Amelia incredulously, "The only one?"

She nodded, "You must understand the Labyrinth though. There aren't very many American children wished away. The majority of the children that are wished away come from small countries and villages where legends are passed down from generation to generation and are still firmly believed." Amelia explained, "They are children who are sick and the parents can not cure them, or from families who are too poor to eat. They are wished away with the hopes of them finding a better life."

"I…I didn't know that." Sarah said softly, "But is living a life as a goblin really a better life?"

Amelia chuckled, "Uncle Jareth plays the villain well, does he not? No wonder you think so ill of him. Most children become one of the creatures of the underground. Elf, sprite, nymph, fairy, dwarf, and so on. Really nasty and misbehaved children though could become goblins or ground trolls. Also there are children who are very ill. So ill they will die very soon. The only form that could cure their illness is that of a goblin. Since they are the only creature in the underground immune to illness. But, no, not every child is turned into a goblin. Just" she indicated around, "one of us."

"Someone can be turned into one of you specifically?" Sarah asked.

"It's rare, but yes. There's actually a myth behind it if you're interested. I just don't want to talk your ear off. My mother says I can be quite talkative at times."

She laughed, "No. It's better than sitting here thinking about what's to come."

"Oh, Grandfather." Amelia said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "He'll understand. And like Blaine said, you're our guest now."

Sarah sighed deeply. Hopefully she wouldn't be a guest for long, "So you were saying?"

"Oh yes. It's very very _very_ rare to have a mortal be turned into a fae. I don't think there are actually any documented cases, just rumors. So the elders say that when someone is turned into a fae it means that at one time they were a fae and died and then chose to be reincarnated, and then it's the High God's way of bringing them back to the Underground. Mortals that are turned into a fae are considered very powerful to have found their way back home from the afterlife and are given great respect."

"I see."

The young woman smiled coyly, "Maybe I should wish you to the Goblin King and see if you turn into a fae."

Sarah looked at her in horror, "You will do no such thing. What if I turn into a goblin or a troll!"

Amelia chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I was only kidding anyway. I couldn't wish you to the goblins even if I wanted to."

"Really? Why not?"

"It doesn't work that way. Only mortals can make wishes to the Goblins. That's one power that we as Fae do not have."

Sarah listened to Amelia chit chat about various unimportant things for the remainder of the time. Teenagers apparently weren't so different no matter which realm you were in. Mid sentence the door swung open and Renard stepped into the room followed by a man who looked unnervingly like a much older version of Jareth.

As the king walked towards them Sarah stood and fought the urge to fidget under his intense scrutiny.

He was tall. And looked to be in his mid 60s, with thick wavy gray hair. His eyes were an unnaturally deep blue, and the dancing firelight gave the impression that they swirled and moved.

 _Like tides in the ocean, Sarah thought_

She found it hard to pull away from his gaze.

"Sarah Williams, I'm King Neron of Balasmasna," He addressed her in an accented baritone, "I understand that there has been an accident."

Sarah nodded pushing her shoulders back, standing straighter, "Yes, your majesty. I'm afraid there has been. And if I may be so bold, I'd really appreciate your help in fixing this situation."

"Of course." He directed her and Amelia to sit as he stood before the fireplace, "But the _situation_ is a little complicated. May I offer you a drink?"

She normally would have declined but she was desperate for something to settle her nerves since she'd more than sobered up, "A glass of wine would be lovely."

The king indicated to Renard who went over to the wet bar and poured the two adults a glass of merlot and a sparkling water for Amelia.

"I would have liked a glass of wine too." She said stiffly.

"Young lady I believe you have had enough for the night. Now," He said taking a sip from his glass, "Blaine has brought me up to date on the details. On behalf of the royal family I must extend my sincerest apologizes, Miss Williams. I understand the inconvenience of this and I promise we will do all in our power to make the duration of your stay as comfortable as possible."

Sarah's brow furrowed, "Duration of my stay? How long until I can be sent home?"

"Perhaps," The king said thoughtfully, "We should wait for Jareth to join us. He will be able to answer that better than I."

"Is that necessary? You can't just send me home?" Sarah pushed.

Neron shook his head, "I'm sorry, my dear. I do not have that power."

Luckily it was only moments later when Blaine escorted a very disgruntled Jareth through the door.

"Jareth, my son." The king's stern eyes pierced through him, "Just in time. Miss Williams would like to go home. Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain why she cannot."

"Excuse me?" she said rising out of her seat.

"Calm down, Sarah." Jareth said irritably, "He doesn't mean ever." He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes upward, "Unfortunately we can't just send you home immediately. It doesn't work that way. Amelia wished for you here and she has to wish for you to be sent home."

Sarah turned towards the young princess, "So wish me home." All her attempts at remaining calm were starting to crumble.

Amelia's eyes dropped down to her entwined fingers.

"She needs another wish crystal to do it."

"I really thought my grandfather would be able to just send you home. I'm just so sorry."

Sarah took a deep breath and forced herself to breathe evenly, "All right. So go and get another of those crystals."

She knew it was bad when even Jareth looked uncomfortable.

"Sarah," He said slowly, "It takes two full moon cycles to make one of these crystals. For us…that's one year."

Her mouth slowly dropped open as his meaning sank in.

"But…but someone else might have one. Might have made one or might be making one so it wouldn't take as long; right?"

"Only I can make wish crystals. It's a power only the Goblin King possesses. I started making it last year on Amelia's birthday."

Looking down Sarah saw her fingers begin to turn white as she gripped the wine glass tightly in her hand.

 _A year._

"I've warned Jareth about being careless with his magic. You should have intensified the spell so it wouldn't have been so easy to make a general wish."

 _She was stuck here a whole year_

"And I'm sure any one of you could have anticipated this type of thing happening."

 _A whole year in a strange land with a man who could barely stand her_

"You should have anticipated anything when you use your magic."

 _What would she do? What would her family do?_

"She didn't even have the damn thing in her hand when she made the wish. Otherwise I would have been able to guide her in what she said."

 _Oh lord, Toby's Surgery_

"It was a careless gift for such a young girl. You shouldn't have made it in the first place."

"Just stop!" Sarah yelled, bringing every eye in the room to her.

Taking a deep breath she battled to fight back tears, "I understand that to all of you this is just some family squabble and it doesn't really concern you that I'm here. But I have a life back home. A life with children who depend on me and a brother who is going to wonder why I am not at his upcoming surgery when I promised _promised_ I would be there. Now I know that nothing can be fixed by simply arguing about it, so Jareth make the damn crystal and get me home."

Unable to restrain her tears any longer, she slammed down her wine glass and quickly crossed the room. She saw the indecision on Renard's face as she pushed past him and Blaine. For a brief moment Sarah was sure he would stop her, but then she was through the door.

The halls were empty. Grateful to be alone as the tears came, she didn't even think as she turned left and began a steady pace. Sarah knew that wandering around was only going to get her lost, but grief at her situation had taken ahold and she just needed to get away.

"She's right." Amelia said sadly. "She's the one who's been drug away from her home, from her own family, and here we are acting like we're the ones that matter."

The king sighed and nodded, "You are so right, my child. Jareth, perhaps you better…"

"I know." He said, his eyes never leaving the door, "I'll go after her."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah lost count of how long she'd been walking among the seemingly infinite number of hallways and corridors, when she finally stopped, pressed her back against one of the cool stone walls, and slumped to the ground, head in her hands.

The minutes slowly ticked by.

Using one of the tricks she taught to the children she mentored, Sarah took five deeps breaths and pictured her negative emotions running free in her body. Starting with her fingers she imagined pushing the emotions to the center of body. Next her toes, up through her legs. Once all her imagined emotions were pressed into the center of her chest she took one last deep breath and let it out thinking of how she was blowing the negativity right out of her body. After a moment she smiled softly to herself. She could do this. She may in a foreign place but it was still her life, and there wasn't anything that she couldn't handle in her own life.

Pink tinged her cheeks as she thought about her outburst.

 _Oh well, no sense in worrying about that now_

And she couldn't honestly say she regretted it, no matter how rude Jareth's relatives thought she was. She was feeling just a little put out at their insensitive behavior herself.

Royalty or not; Sarah had stopped being intimidated by people a long long time ago.

Lifting her head she looked around.

 _Great. Now what?_ She thought.

Here she was, 28 years old, too old to be dreaming about far off fantasy lands and handsome princes, but yet, here she was, back in the Underground, and completely unwanted. Sarah had always though of herself as an independent and self reliant person, but what could you do when you had no way to even help yourself. No family. No friends.

 _Friends?_ _Hoggle!_

The thought jumped into her head suddenly and Sarah stood up and looked up and down the empty hallway.

"Well, nothing to lose, I guess."

She took a deep breath, crossed her fingers and prayed, "Hoggle, I need you."

Nothing.

"I guess I didn't really expect it to work." She said softly to herself.

She turned around and started back down the hall when a thought suddenly occurred to her. When Amelia had wished for her to come to the Underground she had only made it to the outside gates of the castle. There must be protection that doesn't let people just appear in. It was amazing how easily all the fairytale thinking was coming back to her.

The new purpose brought a smile to Sarah's face as she painstakingly navigated her way back through the castle. She had to turn around and backtrack a few times but considering what she'd had to make her way through the last time she was here, this was relatively easy. At one point she could hear music floating to her from down the hallway. Quickly turning around she proceeded in the other direction. She had no inclination whatsoever to find herself in the middle of a ball. Finally she found her way to the main doors. Four sets of guards stood at attention around the massive room.

Sarah felt a moment's apprehension as she made her way over, afraid they would stop her. But they had not been instructed to keep anyone inside the castle, and so, while they looked at her strangely, they did open the doors and allow her to leave.

Crisp night air hit her face and cooled her damp forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt the muscles in her shoulders relax as she started her journey towards the gates. Sarah picked up the pace a little as the snowy breeze stung her bare skin.

She came to two other sets of doors and numerous more guards before she finally found herself back where she had first arrived.

"Excuse me, my lady. Do you need assistance going…wherever you are going?" One of the guards that protected the outermost gate asked with eager curiosity.

She smiled at him confidently and shook her head, "No, thank you. I know just where I am headed."

At her assertive response he simply nodded and turned back to his post.

Sarah quickened her pace and made her way down the worn path stopping once she was certain she was completely out of sight.

"All right, let's try this again. Hoggle, I need you."

Torin was notified immediately the minute Sarah passed through the main doors. Unfortunately he had not been told of the current situation and so only knew that a woman wearing indecently strange clothing had left the castle. He thanked the guard that brought his suspicions and returned to his duties. Being second in command of the Fae Army, Torin was in charge of security that night as Renard was attending Princess Amelia's birthday ball. Not seeing any immediate danger, he made a mental note to mention the woman to Renard the next time he saw him, and continued on to check the next guard station.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" King Neron shouted.

"It's just what I said." Jareth said tightly, "I must have started in the opposite direction she did. Once I realized she wasn't in the main hall I turned around but by then she could have gone many different places. I searched for a while before I decided to go to the guards at the main entrance and tell them to watch out for a woman with dark hair wearing a strange top and men's pants." Jareth closed his eyes briefly as the face of the guard flashed through his mind. The man looked close to passing out as he told Jareth that such a woman had already been there, and left. An unexpected feeling of dread had gripped Jareth then, and he knew a moment's panic as he quickly questioned the guard then raced outside to find her. The next two posts had come back the same. She'd left only moments before but was not anywhere in the vicinity of the path she had taken. Had Sarah attempted this on any other day, she might have been met with resistance. But Amelia's ball drew in people and creatures from all over the Underground. The guards had no reason to think she needed to be kept within the walls.

So there he sat, deep emotions swirling just beneath the depths of his conscious mind, slowly weaving small crystal between his fingers as he frantically thought of what to do.

Amelia looked like she was torn between guilt and fear, and knowing the child like he did, guilt would eventually win out.

"Let's look at this logically." Blaine reasoned, "Where would she have been going? Who does she know here?"

"No one." Jareth bit out, then stopped, "Hoggle." He shook his head, "But she couldn't possibly think of walking around trying to find Hoggle. She wouldn't even know which way to go, not to mention the Goblin City is a full three day's hard ride from here."

"Was there anything from the first time she was here that would help?" Neron questioned, "Anything specific that would make her think she _could_ get to Hoggle."

Jareth sat there for a moment before looking up, "Hoggle, I need you." He looked at them with a snap of his fingers, "That's how she calls him. It was a spell that the Labyrinth granted them for making it to the end and getting Toby back. It's their way of staying in communication even through the world barrier. Sort of a friendship spell for an Underground inhabitant and a mortal." He tried to explain.

"Otherwise Sarah would never be able to see him again." Amelia said excitedly. "How amazing! I didn't know the Labyrinth could do that."

Neron's eyes narrowed, "The Labyrinth shouldn't have been able to do that."

Blaine rubbed the scruff on his chin thoughtfully, "So in theory she could have done the same while here. She must have tried to call him inside the castle and figured out that the barrier prevented him from coming to her. Then left the gates and called him again. That would explain why you couldn't find her."

"Smart girl." The King commented looking mildly impressed.

"Stupid girl." Jareth replied with narrow eyes.

"But Hoggle couldn't have transported her back to the Labyrinth." Neron stated ignoring his son's comment.

Jareth sighed, "After Sarah defeated me the first time, Hoggle was able to transport to wherever she was, and then back home again. And now that Sarah's not part of the game anymore he can do things with his magic now that he couldn't have then. I suspect that Sarah is at Hoggle's home in the Labyrinth."

Neron's face turned deadly, "A dwarf can transport himself and you didn't think alert anyone to this?"

Jareth held his glare, "This is Labyrinth magic. It cannot be controlled. This matter also falls into the boundaries of my realm, and King as there I saw no reason to involve outsiders."

"Others will not take this so lightly."

"Hoggle is a recluse and knows the consequences. He's gone on this long without being found out."

"But why leave? Why go there?" Amelia asked interrupting them.

"Hoggle helped her before. Maybe she thought he could help her again." Blaine said.

Jareth stood up angrily, "Well she sure as hell could have told me she was leaving!" He growled.

"You left her first." Amelia scolded him much to the surprise of Blaine and the King. Even Jareth looked taken aback. "You weren't nice or a gentleman to her at all. I would have left too. That's no way to treat a lady."

Jareth opened his mouth to argue then snapped it shut. Instead he turned and made his way the door.

Blaine groaned, "I'd better go with him. That poor girl won't stand a chance once Jareth finds her."

"But it isn't her fault!" Amelia protested to their retreating backs.

King Neron put an arm around his granddaughter's shoulders and squeezed her tightly, "He will not hurt her, my dear. Jareth is simply angry. But she must be brought back. Hoggle will not be able to help her this time."

"But why he is so angry. She was only going to the one friend she has here."

Neron chuckled softly

"My sweet granddaughter. You are too young to understand the way of a man's heart at the moment. And for that I am glad. But trust me when I say I promise Jareth is only angry at himself at the moment."

"Hoggle I need you." Sarah held her breath, hands clasped tightly together.

Her heart sank as the seconds ticked by.

 _It didn't work_. She thought miserably.

Suddenly a small dark figure hobbled towards her.

"Sarah?"

"Oh thank goodness." She grinned and rushed forward to take the small dwarf in her arms. He gave her a strong squeeze back before pulling away and holding her small hand in his large callused ones.

"What the heck are ye doin here?"

"It's a long story." Sarah said, tears filling her eyes again.

He shook his head, "Let's get ye back to my home. We can talks there." Hoggle glanced nervously at the tall stone walls. "We don't wants Jareth finding ya."

She kept quiet as Hoggle took a deep breath.

They vanished instantly.

************************************************************************  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a rough landing when they appeared. Sarah lurched forward hitting her knees hard on the solid ground, barely catching herself from sprawling in the dust. Holding her stomach she took a few deep breaths, swallowing down her nausea.

"Sorry bout that." Hoggle said, coming to help steady her, "I've never dones traveling magic with another person."

"It's all right, Hoggle." She said, forcing a smile. "Give me just a minute." She really didn't feel like adding vomiting to her list of terrible things that had happened to her that day.

Once the worst of the nausea had passed she got unsteadily to her feet.

"Is there someplace I can sit down for a while?"

He nodded and helped her over to a small house. It was simple, made of clay and straw, and was nestled into the side of a massive oak tree. Bigger than any tree she'd ever seen aboveground. There was a tiny chimney with smoke coming out and to Sarah it looked like just the sort of place one would expect to find in a fairytale."

"This be me house." Hoggle said proudly, leading her inside.

It was small, but very neat and tidy. One large room contained a tiny kitchen with a table and a single chair, another slightly bigger plush chair and footstool were positioned near a wood burning stove, and a small bed in the corner with a simple bedside table.

Hoggle sat her down in the kitchen chair before offering her a glass of water.

"Yes, please." Sarah said, studying the small house.

Placing two glasses of water on the table Hoggle pulled the footstool from the plush chair over to sit next to her.

"Now, you gonna tell me what's goin on?"

So she did. She told him about Amelia and the wish, and Jareth not wanting her there, and feeling like she was suddenly an unwanted burden.

"But worst of all," She said holding back tears, "Toby's having surgery next week. A year ago he contracted a bad virus and his kidneys started to fail. The doctors were able to figure out the disease and cure him but the damage was too far along to save his kidneys. I'm a match. I was heading there for the surgery to give him one of mine." Tears were streaming unheeded down her face. "What am I going to do?"

Hoggle sat there, choosing his words carefully; which was hard in the first place since he wasn't very good with them.

"Sarah," he started, "I know this isn't what ye want to hear, but…I can't help you."

She nodded wiping away a tear, "I didn't really think you'd be able to. I mean, if Jareth couldn't send me home, I didn't honestly think you could either."

Hoggle patted her hand, "I'm still glad ye called me though. It's been a while."

Sarah smiled at him and he was glad to see she hadn't completely lost hope.

"Can they, keep Toby doing okay until you gets sent back?"

Sarah rubbed her thumbs together, "I think so. He's been on dialysis for just a couple weeks. I know people that have been on it for years."

Hoggle had no idea what dialysis was, but he let her talk it out.

"They might just try and find other match for him. Once…once they realize I'm gone." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "They will have no idea what has happened to me. First Toby and now this. And what happens when I get back? How can I explain this? How do I explain how I just vanished from my family in a time of need for year and then come back?"

Hoggle took her hand, "They are family. All they will care about is having ye back safe."

Sarah sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're right. I can only pray for Toby now. I'll worry about what to tell the rest of my family when the time comes." Sarah smiled and squeezed his hand, "I've missed you. I've been so busy with work and my family. What's it been? A month since we last talked, hasn't it?"

Hoggle smiled softly at her and shrugged, "More like two."

"I'm so sorry, Hoggle." She said giving him a hug.

He blushed and waved her off, "Nah, don't ye be worryin bouts me. I've got them danged old fairies to keep me mind on."

He shifted nervously in his seat. He hated people in his business, but Sarah needed something to help her smile. And she was a friend. A true friend.

"At least I'll get to see Sir Didymus and Ludo while I'm here." She hadn't seen them since the night she defeated the Labyrinth. Only Hoggle had to the power to come and see her after that.

He nodded, "They will love that Sarah. That is, if Jareth lets ye come back." Her mood instantly changed and Hoggle sighed. He hated to bring it up but there was no getting around it.

"Sarah, he is not goin to be happy that ye left."

She straightened back up, a guarded look on her face, "He's not going to care." She smiled but there wasn't the slightest trace of humor on her face, "In fact, he's probably relieved that I've left. Then he won't have to inconvenience himself by figuring out what to do with me."

Hoggle looked away as hurt filled her eyes. He didn't know exactly what went on while Sarah was at Balasmana, but if Jareth had made her feel unwanted, Hoggle knew nothing he could do would get her to go back on her own. Jareth would have to come and get her; something Hoggle wasn't sure he would actually do.

"I could just send him word that I've decided to stay with you until he makes that crystal that will send me back. That way he doesn't have to _deal_ with me." She said with a touch of rancor. "If that's okay with you."

Hoggle shrugged. He didn't always understand folks and their feelings. "Well, ye's always welcome to stay here. Although I'm sure it ain't what ye is used to. I don have a bed big enough, but I can make ye some nice beddin for the floor."

Sarah smiled at him and Hoggle was just glad to see the sadness was dimming out of her eyes. He wondered briefly if Sarah even knew, before shaking his head. Women were an issue he didn't pretended to know anything about.

"Thank you so much, Hoggle. This really means the world to me."

Hoggle opened his mouth to reply when a loud shattering sound interrupted him.

Jareth appeared, his eyes narrow slits as he stood in middle of Hoggle's house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked bluntly, barely concealing his anger.

Another, quieter, pop sounded as Blaine suddenly appeared beside Sarah.

"Well, hello again." He said grinning at her. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop my friend here from murdering you."

Sarah knew he said it in jest but that didn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks as she once again lost control of her temper, "Oh, for goodness sakes." She yelled turning on Jareth, "I don't know what's got you in such a mood. You didn't want me there so I left. Simple as that. If you had even so much as _tried_ to understand my situation, you _might_ have noticed that I most certainly did not want to be here and am very very upset that I am." She yelled sarcastically at him. Blaine and Hoggle held their breath as she stood there glaring. But Jareth seemed unfazed by her outburst and simply cocked one eyebrow at her.

"At least I didn't run away from the one person that can help get you home." He said caustically.

"I didn't _run away_ from you. I left your intolerable presence to come and be with a friend. I was going to send you a note telling you where I was and that you could come and get me when you were done with that stupid problem causing crystal. But now I suppose I can just tell you in person. Hoggle has agreed to let me stay here, so when you are finished you may come and fetch me and I will gladly go home."

Storm clouds thundered behind his calm eyes as she casually dismissed him; he took a step towards her and both Blaine and Hoggle moved to intercede.

"You plan on staying here an entire year?" He hissed at her.

"Yes." She snapped back.

"Unfortunately for you, _my dear,_ " he hissed, "you are under my protection. So you will not be staying with Hoggle, but coming back to Balasmasna where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you cause no further trouble."

Sarah glared daggers at him as she crossed her arms in front of her, "You just try."

"All right, I think this has gone far enough." Blaine said trying to break the tension.

"I agree." Hoggle added, "Sarah, please, ye know I hate to say this, but Jareth is right. Ye don't know the dangers of staying in the Underground." He hurried on as she leveled a glare at him, "Besides, it's not as if ye have to be at Jareth's side every moment. Balasmasna is a big place. Ye can finds lots of things to do with ye time. Like a …a vacation." He said brightly.

Sarah continued to glare at him as Blaine stepped forward and gently took her hand, "Sarah, if you'd like, I'd be more than willing to show you around while here in the Underground."

Luckily no one saw the murderous look that flooded Jareth's eyes at Blaine's offer.

"I know this has been extremely hard on you, and believe me when I say that we all just want to get through this time period without anymore incidents. I can make sure you have everything you need and want. Then the minute Jareth is done with the wish crystal, we'll get you right home."

Sarah stared at him so long that he was beginning to think she'd flat out refuse again, but then her eyes softened and she nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. I wasn't exactly thinking anyone would care if I came here." She said lightly.

Blaine smiled at her, "You didn't cause any trouble at all. Your actions were very understandable. And I must apologize on everyone's behalf if we made you feel that way." He chuckled, "In fact, Amelia is probably thinking of some way to invite herself into your life for the short time you're here; so be warned."

Sarah smiled, feeling the tension in her body relax at his friendly smile.

"An ye'll be able to come and visit me while you are here too." Hoggle added brightly hoping it was true.

"Well as much as this chase has been fun," Jareth bit out impatiently; he irritably noticed Sarah's immediate change in demeanor the minute he spoke, "we do have a party to return to."

Blaine shot him an unpleasant look.

Sarah walked over and gave Hoggle a strong hug, relishing the safeness she felt when around him, then stood back up and looked expectantly towards Blaine.

But it was Jareth that moved to her side. She looked at him openly surprised, but he kept his face neutral.

Taking her arm he didn't say another word; just dropped a crystal, vanishing them both.

Blaine looked at the spot they had just occupied sympathetically.

"I wonder if Jareth will attempt to get along with her at any point in the time that she's here?"

Hoggle scratched his ear thoughtfully, "I suppose only if Sarah stops thinking of him as a villain."

Blaine sighed half heartedly, "He hasn't exactly made himself out to be anything more. But I guess one thing's for sure, it's going to be an interesting year."

************************************************************************  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth released his hold on Sarah's arm the moment they appeared, causing her to stumble slightly. Pushing her hair back from her face she glared at him.

"This whole magic act is getting a little annoying." She said.

Jareth shrugged and turned away from her.

The guards all gave a short nod as Jareth walked her back through the gates and into the castle. Sarah guessed they'd been walking approximately a mile, all in silence, when they came to polished marble hallway. Twisting his hand and producing another crystal, he squeezed it gently and it shattered, dissolving instantly and leaving a polished old key lying in Jareth's palm.

"You'll stay here." He said blandly as he inserted the key in the lock and twisted the knob.

"Alone?" She asked hesitantly.

Jareth kept his back to her as he entered the room, "Well, like I said before, I have someone waiting for me, but maybe another night."

Sarah flushed red as her stomach did a flip, "That is _not_ what I meant." She said crossly. "I just don't understand why you are locking me away in some remote room when I could have stayed with Hoggle tonight."

"This is the main sitting room." Jareth said, ignoring her completely, "Through that door you'll find the bedroom and your own private bathing quarters." He looked down at her revealing clothing, "I'll have something sent up for you to sleep in tonight, and tomorrow we'll find something suitable for you to wear."

Seething, Sarah stalked past him and yanked the door open, then loudly slammed it behind her.

Humor flickered behind Jareth's eyes before he too turned and left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She sat there, numb and detached as she stared out the window from her pillow seat in the small niche. Thoughts flew through her mind but she didn't register any of them. She simply stared out into the cloud darkened night. Sarah floated listlessly, letting her mind skim over the issues she didn't want to delve in too deeply. The cold numbness was nice, and she wished it could last. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, lost in her own musings, before a sharp nock at the door brought her back. She stood, neck stiff and legs tingling from inactivity as she made her way across the room. She reached for the door handle before pausing; thinking it might be Jareth again she called.

"Who is it?"

"Enid, mistress. Prince Jareth said you needed something to sleep in." A pleasant voice said from the other side of the door.

Cautiously, Sarah opened the door a small way and peered through. A slender woman, with raven black hair streaked with just a hint of grey and soft green eyes smiled at her.

Straightening up, Sarah opened the door the rest of the way and let her in.

"Thank you." Enid said, walking into the room.

Sarah nodded at the other woman and attempted to straighten her clothing, but she couldn't stop herself from staring.

Enid was absolutely beautiful, and Sarah was starting to get the feeling that this was the norm in the Underground. But this woman, she guessed, would have been somewhere in her 60s had she been mortal, and still she was breathtaking. Her hair was pulled into a simple bun, but looked stylish and fresh. Her eyes seemed to change different shades of green as the light hit them at different angles. She matched Sarah for height, but her body was more slender and lacked the muscle strength that Sarah's did. Her clothing was simply styled but extremely elegant. A bluish empire waist gown with capped sleeves and a simple sheer overlace. Grey pearls lined the bottom and it seemed that diamonds studded the neckline. This servant must indeed be important if she was dressed so splendidly. The lavishness of her attire put her in a position of power; and Sarah was most curious what this woman did in the castle.

She smiled and Sarah knew that in her prime this woman could have caused wars over her beauty.

"I'm Enid." She held out her hand and Sarah took it smiling back at her after a moment.

"I brought you a nightgown and a robe." She told Sarah handing the long dressings she was holding. The sleeping gown was sleeveless, with thick straps that went over the shoulders and lace around the breast. The soft cotton of the skirt would probably hang down to Sarah's ankles. It was pure white, with a matching ivory robe.

"Thank you." She said, taking the lightweight piece of cloth, and the slightly heavier over robe. She tried to smile thankfully to the other woman. While it was a thoughtful gesture, Sarah was used to sleeping in a t-shirt or nothing at all. Sleeping in what would feel to her like a dress did not seem that appealing.

"Jareth told me how you came to be here. I though perhaps you'd want someone to speak to. You must be awfully scared; being dragged away from your home and into a strange place."

Sarah shrugged but remained silent. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She wasn't scared but she wasn't happy either.

Enid indicated to the sitting room, "I could always stay and chat if you'd like. You can change and I'll get some tea ready."

Sarah started to protest then changed her mind. She was really thirsty. It would be nice to talk with someone friendly. And maybe she could learn what she could expect in the year to come. Plus she wasn't the least bit tired; although she was sure to be a grump the next morning.

"That sounds nice, Enid. But are you sure I'm not keeping you from the party?"

She chuckled softly and Sarah was shocked at how sultry her voice was, "Oh no. Servants don't really _enjoy_ parties." She quickly turned and headed for the door, "I'll get tea and ready the fireplace, then we can chat." And then she was gone, and Sarah stood there for a moment contemplating the other woman, before turning and heading to the washroom.

She groped around in the dark for a moment before realizing that no matter how long she searched she wasn't going to find a light switch. Her bedroom was lit by candles, and Jareth had done that. She didn't feel like searching for candles in the washroom at the moment so checking that the main door was locked she quickly stripped off her clothing and pulled on the nightgown. It felt cool against her flushed skin and Sarah was thankful that it had no sleeves. The fabric clung lightly to her curves as her hair swirled around her thighs, and she couldn't help but feel like a sprite or a fairy in the flowing gown.

She laughed as she realized that no matter what, she'd never completely outgrow her fairytales.

Pulling the robe on, and cinching it tight, she opened the door and she saw Enid sitting prettily on the couch with a steaming cup of tea in one hand. She indicated to the seat next to her and Sarah paused momentarily. Something just didn't seem right. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but suddenly something was definitely off.

Trying to ease her nervousness Sarah sat next to Enid, taking the offered cup, and attempted relaxed into the plush cushions. The couch was a deep red color with the most comfortable fabric Sarah had ever felt. Save her own couch, of course. Not even a day away and she was already home sick.

"How are you feeling?" Enid asked, blowing the steam from her own cup.

"I'm okay, I think. To be honest I think I'm in a little in shock. Tomorrow will probably be a different story."

The servant nodded agreeing, "It's been a shock for everyone."

"I just wish I could go home." Sarah said softly sipping her tea. My family, my work. I'm going to miss it all."

Enid looked her over with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry. I just can't even imagine." She took a delicate sip and asked, "What do you do? For work."

"Oh, I'm a social worker."

"A what?"

"Oh. I'm someone that works with families of parents who don't always treat their children right."

"I see. How do you work with them?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a little complicated to explain. We do a lot of things, but the ultimate goal is to help families. Either by educating parents or finding children loving homes. Things like that."

Enid nodded her understanding, "What is your life like Aboveground?"

Sarah sipped her tea slowly thinking of what to say.

"My life is good. I have my own apartment, I live alone, I have one brother." Her throat constricted at the thought of Toby.

"Ah, yes. The brother you wished away before." Enid said.

Sarah nodded forcing back tears.

"Are you and your brother close?"

She nodded, "Very. After I wished him away, well, I've been a little protective of him ever since."

Enid smiled brightly, "So it is you. The Sarah who defeated Jareth."

Sarah's brow furrowed as she nodded. There is was again. That _something_ that just didn't fit.

"Yes, well, once I got him back I realized what a spoiled brat I was. I guess I should thank the Goblin King. My relationship with my stepmom improved greatly, as well as my feelings towards having a younger sibling."

"I believe that is one of the original outcomes that the Labyrinth was designed for."

"Really?" Sarah asked genuinely curious. "So what exactly is the Labyrinth? I mean, Amelia kind of filled me in on some of it." Sarah figured she might as well learn what she could. It's not like Jareth would be speaking to her anytime soon.

"Well, let's see. It was built a very long time ago; by the elders of the Underground.

It was when the portals between our worlds were still active. The Fae elders saw how mistreated some of the children of the aboveground were. You see, it's hard for fae to have children. Most of the time we only have one or, if very very lucky, two. It was hard for the elders to watch mortals treat their children the way they did; casting a baby aside if it turned out to be a girl instead of the boy the father wanted, or not being able to feed all the children, or just general hatefulness. So they asked all the others to help them combine their magic and create something to help these children. I don't know if they specifically intended to create the Labyrinth or that was just the end result."

"The elders?"

Enid smiled, "Sorry. I suppose you wouldn't know our history. Simply put, the 'Elders' were the first inhabitants of the Underground. Well, as far as anyone knows. Most of that history wasn't written down until much later so it's kind of a chain of stories. They were the first of all kind. Elves, dwarves, fairies, fae and so on. We don't know how long it took to create the Labyrinth but once they were finished the elders chose one person to stay behind and become its guardian. That was the first Goblin King. The Labyrinth was filled with so many different kinds of magic that it sort of developed on its own. All the rules that the Labyrinth has actually comes from itself. No one really understands it; well, except for the Goblin King."

She leaned back, eyeing Sarah's reaction, and sipping her tea.

Sarah let this new information soak in, keenly aware of Enid's eyes on her. She sipped her tea nervously but her mind was a whirl.

"I don't think I have words for that." Sarah stated truthfully. To think of how much power went into creating it. And Sarah had actually been there. Touched its walls. Seen its beauty.

"So what exactly do you do here?" Sarah asked attempting to take the focus off herself.

"Well, I'm actually head of the servants here at Balasmasna. I supervise day to day coming and goings, special occasions, food preparation, cleaning, basic things like that."

"I see." Sarah said thoughtfully. She was the Head Servant. That explained the clothing. "So, if you're in charge, won't you be missed at Amelia's party?"

Enid laughed again, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." she answered quickly not wanting to be rude, but her tone made it clear she wasn't comfortable. The hair on the back of her neck tingled as Enid eyed her. More than anything Sarah wished she could somehow ask this woman to leave. She was regretting her decision to have tea now. Enid seemed nice enough if only she could just figure out what bothered her. "I just thought that you would be busy, you know, being in charge and all."

Enid took a long drink from her cup before answering, "The party is well under way. And I have plans to go back, but I wanted to meet the Underground's new guest. But, this isn't your first time here. Did you enjoy your time spent in the Labyrinth?"

Sarah stuttered trying to find the right words, "I guess…well…I wouldn't exactly say I enjoyed it. I mean, I was racing to get my brother back."

"Of course of course. But you truly wanted your brother back and loved him very much. There was never a doubt as to whether you would get him back."

Sarah smiled but it was forced and stiff, "Yes, well I didn't know that at the time; did I?"

"What did you think of Jareth?"

"I really don't know." Sarah said hoping she'd get the hint. She was now _really_ starting to regret agreeing to have tea.

"Oh come now. You must have formed some type of opinion."

"I must have formed an opinion? You mean, about the man who took my brother, tried to keep me from rescuing him, and wanted to change him into a goblin?"

Enid sighed, "I thought I explained that to you."

Sarah held her tongue and tried to continue their discussion calmly, "I guess I'd have to say that my opinion of the Goblin King then, and my opinion of him now, has not changed. He is an insufferably pompous person who I have no desire to spend any time with." By now Sarah was sure that Jareth had planted this woman to try and gain information from her. Well, let him chew on that piece.

"So then you aren't the least bit curious about the offer he made you when you both stood in the Escher Room?"

Sarah stared at the other woman taken back. How did she know? She couldn't believe the bold audacity of this woman. Did she truly have no manners? Or was she simply crossing a line Jareth had instructed her to.

 _Love me…_

Flashes of Jareth swept through her mind; standing in front of her, asking her to stay, to love him, to be with him.

"It was a trick." She said quietly.

"Do you really believe that?" Enid pried.

Sarah stood suddenly, hastily setting the delicate cup down and pacing to the door.

"You know I'm feeling a tad tired just now." Apparently she was just going to have to be rude to everyone tonight.

Enid shook her head, her smile never leaving her face, "I don't play a very convincing servant, do I?"

"I would like you to leave." Sarah said evenly, but Enid heard the fear in the undertone of her voice.

"Oh Sarah," She whispered, standing up. "I didn't think how this would look. Especially after everything you've gone through tonight. Please, let me be honest now." She clasped her hands and stood motionless waiting for Sarah to decide. Finally Sarah nodded but stayed standing as the other woman sat back down.

"It's not servant Enid, It's Queen Enid. I'm High Queen of the Underground."

Sarah laughed openly nervous now waiting for Enid to complete her jest, but she only stared at Sarah, eyes showing the truth.

Sarah knew her mouth was hanging open but she was helpless to close it. Not only had she been talking with a queen, she'd been talking with Jareth's mother!

"Why…why would you lie to me?"

"Now now," the Queen pointed, "I didn't technically lie to you. I am in charge of all those things I mentioned earlier. And I never really said that I was a servant." She pressed her finger to her lips, "Well, I did lie about one thing." She corrected looking a little guilty, "Jareth didn't send me up here. In fact, he'd be furious if he knew I was here. Amelia and Neron are the ones that came to me. They explained what was happening. Amelia thought I'd be able to help."

Sarah shook her head unable to hold back the sarcasm in her voice, "So is that why you've been sitting here quizzing me? To help me?"

Enid shook her head, "I won't apologize for that. I'm only being a protective mother. I know that they believe it was Jareth's wish crystal that brought you here, and I do believe it now, but I wanted to make sure I didn't have some love sick mortal thinking about snagging herself a prince on my hands."

Shock filled Sarah's eyes, "Are you serious? If I could go home _right now_ I most certainly would. I don't want to be here at all!"

Enid stood and held her hands up, "I know, Sarah. I know that now. But at the time I was only looking out for my only son. You can't say you wouldn't do the same if in my position." She paused a moment to let Sarah mull that point over.

"And I wanted to see your character. I admit I'm a little curious about the only mortal to beat the Labyrinth. So I pretended to be a servant. Unfortunately for me, lying is not one of my strong points; bad trait for someone who has to play politics a lot."

Sarah let her head drop into her free hand, "Please, I'm honestly not trying to be rude but I'm just so tired at the moment, I'd really just like some time to myself."

Enid nodded understandingly, "I'll leave you be." She stood and made her way to the door before stopping and turning back, "I'm sorry for my ruse, Sarah. I must always be thinking of every angle. I know the circumstances are ill, but I'm very glad you are here and to have met you. Would you please take breakfast with us in the morning? I know Amelia would love to have you there."

The kindness in her voice softened Sarah slightly and she smiled and nodded, "I suppose that would be fine."

"Wonderful. I'll see you in the morning then. And don't worry about getting up and around. Whenever you wake up we'll have things ready. Give you a little more time to adjust to things."

"Thank you."

Enid smiled warmly at her, "You are very welcome. I shall see you in the morning."

As the door closed behind her Sarah made her way back into the bedchamber. She thought with everything that had happened there was no way she'd ever be able to sleep. But it seemed only moments after she climbed into bed and her head hit the soft cotton pillow that she was fast asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sharp step of Jareth's boots echoed off the stone walls of the hallway he was currently stalking down. After leaving Sarah, he'd gone back to the ball, only to find the room much too crowded for his current mood. After bidding Amelia good night, and evading her openly critical gaze, he escaped from the party and began his never ending trek through the castle. He held a bottle of scotch loosely in one hand downing nearly half of it already. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth tightly, trying unsuccessfully to push Sarah's face from his mind. But it seemed no matter how much he walked or how drunk he attempted to get, she was permeated into every pore of his body. Being in the same room with her was taxing enough, as he had to control the urge to simply grab her. Whether he wanted to kiss her or toss her into an oubliette was still being decided.

But she was here! Damn him and that stupid gift. He thought he'd erased her from his mind forever. And now she'd be here an entire year. He should have left her at Hoggle's, he should have made it easy on the both of them. But he physically could not have left Hoggle's house without her. Not that his family would ever have allowed Sarah to stay there anyway. She was a drug to him. One he hated but had to have. It had taken him years to stop going Aboveground to watch her. After she'd beaten the Labyrinth his crystals would no longer show her to him. And now, after he'd thought that he'd grown and was no longer the pathetically affected by this woman…

Taking another long drink he rounded yet one more corner; only this time it was occupied.

"Something bothering the untouchable Goblin King?" A velvety voice asked as they approached each other.

"Celia." He spoke harshly, knowing he didn't have to put on pretenses for her. "What are doing here?"

"Looking for you." She eyed him with open lust, "I heard your mortal is back. Thought I'd come pick up the pieces when she rejected you again."

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously. Wonderful, the gossip was already starting. "I would have to make an offer to be rejected. And I can assure you that I most definitely have not."

"How very…wonderful." She breathed, walking up to him and pressing her breasts boldly against his chest, "For me, anyway." She licked her lips lightly and ran one finger over his shoulder, making her invitation clear.

Jareth took in her dark red velvet ball gown, admiring the daringly low cut that showed him an ample view of her full curves. His hand found its way to her narrow waist then back around, squeezing her derrière fully.

He pulled her into a deserted closet and locked the door behind them. Smirking lustfully Jareth yanked her to him and grabbed her hips, lifting her off the ground and pushing her roughly into the wall. He flung her skirts up as she undid the front of his breaches. Knowing she wouldn't be wearing any undergarments, as she never did. Taking all her weight Jareth thrust forward forcefully, just as he knew she liked it. Their coupling was hard, hot and quick.

Jareth stood there afterwards for a few more short minutes, somehow still feeling unsatisfied, before pulling back, lowering her gently to the ground.

"Better?" She asked, straightening her skirts.

He made a noncommittal noise as he straightened his own clothing, running a hand forcefully through his hair.

Celia eyed him curiously, "She's really getting to you; isn't she?"

Jareth shrugged looking up to the ceiling.

"Want to go to my room and have a drink?" She offered.

He thought a moment then gave a half shrug. Why not.

Celia turned and started down the hall, Jareth following. Not that he needed to. He knew where her rooms were, for she kept the same rooms each time she stayed at Balasmasna, and he'd visited them frequently.

They'd officially met five years ago in the summertime, when balls and parties were thrown nearly every fortnight, and Jareth's whole world had been rocked after just one evening with this woman. It had started out just as any another. Like most titled Fae they'd met at a ball; he'd taken a liking to her, and the evening had seen them sharing her bed. But unlike his other conquests, after their passion had been sated, Celia had gotten up and told him she was taking a bath, and that he knew the way out. Of course, Jareth never stayed the night in any of his women's rooms, but it had still been a shock to not have to make his excuses to leave.

A few days later they'd met again at an outdoor soiree in the Elvin Kingdom.

They shared another night and afterwards she once more informed him that he knew the way out as she made her way to the bath.

He'd bluntly asked her why she didn't want him to stay the night, and she'd confounded him more by laughing and asking why it mattered, she knew he didn't really want to stay. He'd agreed with her, seeing no sense in lying, and she just shook her head. He still remembered her comment.

"Prince Jareth, not every woman wants to be the next Queen. I have an older sister who is already married and produced an heir to my family's estates. They aren't overly concerned with how I live my life. I'm still young; and comfortable with my sexuality. One day I'll marry and have my own household and possibly lands to rule. But that's all I'd want. Running a Kingdom is too restricting. There's nothing about being Queen that would interest me in the least."

That had put an end to the awkward subject of commitment, and Jareth and Celia had found comfort in each other's arms numerous times over the next couple of years. She's turned into his friend, and someone he'd come to truly care about.

A key click brought Jareth's attention back to the present as Celia unlocked her door. Crossing the room she immediately poured them both a drink; peach brandy for herself, another scotch for him.

She handed him the drink then sat in the armchair next to the fire, arranging her skirts prettily.

He briefly explained what had happened. The wish crystal. The year long sentence.

"What are you going to do?"

Jareth took a drink, staring longingly into the fire.

"You could just avoid her." She said lightly.

At his continued silence she sighed and finished her own drink. She'd gone and poured another, reseating herself once more before he spoke.

"No. That's what she'll expect me to do. Everyone already talks about what happened." He said, a hard edge in his voice. "I need to prove that she doesn't affect me like she once did. Show them that she conquered the Labyrinth, not me."

"Jareth," Celia said, "She _was_ just a child. She probably doesn't even comprehend what you were offering her. She might feel differently now. It's not as if she _wanted_ to break your heart."

Celia saw his eyes narrow as the stubbornness planted itself firmly on his features, "I don't want her now. So it doesn't really matter what she feels."

She bit the inside of her lip to keep the smile from her lips. So smart and so handsome. But her prince was easily manipulated. She knew what to say and exactly how to say it. Words _were_ her forte after all.

"What was it that made you fall for her in the first place?" She asked. For once her question was genuine.

Jareth leaned back and let his head rest against the back of the couch. "I really don't know. It was just a feeling. I just felt…drawn to her; like I would move the stars just to have her look at me. I can't explain it more than that."

Celia pursed her lips but remained silent.

He tossed back the rest of his drink and stood, suddenly not in the mood for company anymore. "I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight, Celia."

As the door closed behind him a smug smile slowly spread across Celia's face. Standing, she began to undress, pulling the pins from her hair and undoing her bodice.

She had thought the mortal showing up would complicate things, but in all actuality Sarah's arrival had given her the perfect opportunity to finally get her plan under way. She stood completely naked, long auburn hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back, in front of the full length mirror hanging on her wall. She smirked at her reflection, her mind already picturing it. Grabbing a robe she shrugged into it, then sitting on the edge of her bed materialized a crystal. Holding it delicately in the palm of her hand she whispered a short message, then sent it on its way. Excitement bubbled up in her chest as it occurred to her. After five long years of waiting; it was time.

************************************************************************  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Review review review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah yawned, stretching out her stiff body on the cool silk sheets of the bed. Rolling over, she inhaled the crisp scent of cold frosty air. Last night's events washed over her and she sat up on her elbows pushing back the pink rose colored comforter. Closing her eyes every tender detail of last night played back in her mind. She let out a long sigh and tried to think of one single positive thought before slowly sliding off the side of the bed. Grabbing her robe she hastily pulled it on, thankful now that it was long sleeved since the morning chill had set in.

She walked over to the niche in the window and looked out into the morning. She had a perfect view of a large garden and she couldn't help but smile as she inhaled the clean scent of a new day. She stretched her muscles a bit and rolled the kinks out of her shoulders. After a few moments she turned back to the room, wondering what she do, when a nock sounded at her door.

Sarah hesitated a moment frowning; knowing that she'd have to face them eventually she walked over and opened the door.

"Amelia?" Sarah questioned with a smile. Amelia was probably the only person who didn't make her feel uncomfortable, or in Jareth's case, unwanted.

"I hope you don't mind. I spelled your room to alert me when you woke up." The young teenager took a deep breath and looked at Sarah with sad eyes, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're here."

"Oh hun," Sarah said ushering her into the room, "It's not your fault at all. You didn't know this would happen."

Amelia stood formally in Sarah's room with her hands clenched, "I may not have known exactly what would happen, but someone shouldn't make idle wishes. Especially here." She gave Sarah a weak smile, "This isn't where you are from. The Underground was built by magic. You can't just wish for something and expect nothing to happen."

"Okay." Sarah said with a serious face, "I wish I was back home in my bed...right now."

She looked around, making exaggerated turning movements, before turning her attention back to Amelia, "Nothing happened."

The young girl rolled her eyes, "Well, okay, not every time. But you don't have magic either."

Sarah chuckled, "I appreciate the apology but it's unneeded. Besides, I needed a vacation anyway. Why not take it in some place…magical."

"Really?"

Sarah turned towards the closet as she felt her smile falter. The truth was she probably would have enjoyed spending a little time in the Underground. She always enjoyed exploring new places. But only if it wasn't for Toby. And only if it weren't for so long. And only if she were wanted.

"Of course." She choked out cutting off her own line of thinking. Turning she dropped her work smile firmly into place, "Now, is there something I could wear?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I forgot you don't have suitable clothing. I'll go check with my grandmother." Amelia brushed past Sarah and headed towards the washroom. "If you like, you could take a bath and relax a little while I find some clothing for you. I know when I'm stressed baths are my favorite. Breakfast is being served later anyway because of the ball last night. My parents are just getting up and around as well."

The tense lines around Sarah's eyes softened, "A bath does sound nice."

Amelia pointed to the room and flicked her wrist; immediately candles flared to life lighting the room up considerably.

"You know," Sarah commented, "I'm surprised you guys don't have electricity and things down here. Modernize a little."

Amelia shrugged, "We can't. I think a long time ago some people tried, but the Underground's magic won't let new technology adapt. It just kind of…fades. Plus, everyone here has some form of magic. To us, lighting candles is like flicking on a light switch."

Sarah grinned, "You're right. I guess it's only an inconvenience to me."

"If you'd like. I'll set a simple spell upon you so that whenever you enter a room candles will automatically light up. That way you won't feel so dependant."

"Will it affect me at all, having a spell on me?"

"Nope. I've already passed all those classes in my studies. We always practice setting our magic on inanimate objects. It's not much different with mortals. Our magic doesn't have any ill effects on humans. I'll just have to reapply the spell every so often once it fades."  
Sarah thanked her and hesitantly accepted; standing stone still as Amelia moved her hand in a sweeping motion in front of Sarah's chest. Tiny bubbles appeared and instantly popped as they landed on her.

"You know, I hope I'm not prying here but you just seem so mature for a sixteen year old.'"  
Amelia shrugged looking prideful, and maybe just a little sad. "When you are of royal blood you learn that there are just some things you cannot do, and some things you have to do. Being in the public eye you learn to grow up a little more quickly than normal children."  
"I see." Sarah said neutrally. "I think the old saying goes, 'with great privilege comes great responsibility'."  
Amelia nodded, "More true than you know." She added. "Well, I think I'll go and chat with grandmother, let her know you're awake and find you some clothes. I'll be back in say…an hour to take you to breakfast?"

"That'd be fine."

"Again, I'm very sorry, Sarah." Amelia said before quickly rushing out of the room.

Sarah sighed and turned back to the washroom. Amelia was mature for her age, but there was also an underlying tone of a child still, and Sarah was sure that that was something that was ingrained in just her general nature. A heart of a child in the body of a woman. Amelia reminded Sarah of herself. Even at the age of 28 she still enjoyed romantic movies and magical endings. Heck, when she cleaned her apartment she still pretended to be Cinderella.

She liked to think the world wasn't as colorless as some people thought it was. Of course time had taken away much of her brightness, leaving her mind much to criticize, but her heart was forever lost to the world of enchantments.

Stepping off the carpet her feet hit cold marble. She shivered slightly as she walked in. The room was fairly large with a vanity mirror and glass wash basin, and the largest tub Sarah had ever seen. Lucky the toilet, while still technically a chamber pot, seemed to have an irrigation system that made it almost as modern as her own. The tub was sunken down into the floor nestled in the corner of the room. It long enough for her to stretch out in no matter which way she tried and the deepest part was low enough for her to stand in with the water hitting just below her shoulders.

She smiled a genuine smile. What little girl didn't dream of such a thing?

A row of jars and soaps lined the wall just to the side of the tub where she found two handles.

She turned the water on and adjusted it to just the right temperature before quickly stripping out of her robe and gown. The hot water felt wonderful on her tense muscles as she eased into it. Minutes ticked by slowly as the steam rose up and dampened her hair, making it stick against the nape of her neck and temples. The shock and numbness from last night had worn off, leaving her with much to think about. Sarah took breath after breath trying to calm her racing thoughts. Images flew through her mind and she bit her lip unable to turn her thoughts elsewhere. Soon tears were streaming down her face as she let out a sob.

 _Toby,_ _I'm so sorry._

Knowing she would have to be strong to face the months to come, Sarah gave herself this one moment, letting out all the hurt and frustration, the anger and disappointment.

Folding her arms over the side of the tub she cradled her head as the sobs wracked her body.

Time became nothing of importance as she stayed there, heat and steam soothing her as nothing else could.

Some time later her breathing returned to normal and she wiped away the last of her tears. Sarah took a few deep calming breaths and gradually composed herself.

"My last tears shed." She promised herself firmly.

She splashed a little water on her face, then let down her hair, submerging herself in one swift motion. She spread her arms out and let herself be supported by the water, mentally freeing herself of negative thoughts. Resurfacing she made her way across the tub and found a bottle of shampoo and assorted soaps and made quick use of them.

Still too clouded by her emotions, she didn't notice the scents as she quickly washed and rinsed. Grabbing her towel and she dried herself before wrapping it tightly around her body. She cracked open the door and peeked into her main bedroom.

A simple light pink day dress, one that strongly resembled the dress she used to act in when she was a teenager, lay on the bed with a note.

 _Sarah,_

 _This is for you. Grandmother had my seamstress hurry it in this morning. There are more coming tomorrow. Hope you like it._

 _Amelia_

The corners of her mouth pulled up at the thoughtful gesture. Amelia really was a sweet young woman. Sarah wrapped her hair up in the towel, then slipped on the dress and undergarments that she found tucked under it. It fit her nicely and she was glad to have something a little more appropriate for the place she was currently staying. Finding a brush on her vanity she ran it a few times through her hair before letting it fall freely down her back to dry.

Figuring she had a few moments, Sarah took up her quickly becoming favorite place by the window. The sun was rising higher in the sky and the light snow on the ground glittered and sparkled as she took in the magnificent scene before her. The land seemed to stretch on forever, over rolling hills and into thick tree filled forests. A garden lay just to the right of her window and small blotches of color could be seen as the flowers bloomed even in the snow. Neatly cropped hedges lined the outer wall of the garden and it seemed as if thousands of blue and red fireflies flew lazily in and out of them.

She sat there for some time, lost in the slow pattern of the falling snow, before another knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." She called from her seat.

Expecting Amelia or maybe even the Queen, Sarah was taken back by the unfamiliar face of yet another person.

"Hello, I'm Chloe." The other woman said, closing the door behind her. Sarah stood quickly, noticing that she didn't seem to be much older than herself, with olive colored skin and black hair. She wore a simple gray dress with a symbol stitched onto the shoulder, one she recognized many of the soldiers had upon their vests. As she stepped into the room the sun picked out dark highlights of purple in her tresses.

"Her majesty sent me up here. I'm to be your personal servant while you are staying with us." Her voice rose and fell smoothly over the words and Sarah reached out to shake her hand.

"Oh…okay. I'm Sarah." Cloe looked at her hand briefly before taking it with a smile.

"Of course, the mortal that beat Prince Jareth's labyrinth. I believe everyone here knows your name." Chloe said, humor sparkling in her eyes.

Sarah opened then shut her mouth, not quite sure what else to add. Thankfully Chloe continued on.

"The Queen asked that I come and help you ready yourself. Lady Amelia will be here shortly to escort you down to the dinning hall where the royal family takes their breakfast."

"Really, I um, I don't need a personal servant. I'm really not comfortable with…" Sarah was stuttering but she was really at a loss for words.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. That fact was brought up by Prince Jareth. He did think that I would be a 'good choice' for you."

Chloe ushered her over to the chair before her vanity and Sarah tried to concentrate on what she was doing, instead of letting her mind wonder at the fact that Jareth knew she wouldn't be comfortable with a servant. Or that he cared what bothered her.

Chloe chatted to her, obviously an easy talker, as she used a spell to dry Sarah's hair and began pulling a brush through the long length. She began to twist her hair into a simple French braid as she told Sarah what little she knew of the Aboveground. The more she talked, Sarah had to agree that Chloe was a pretty good choice. She was respectful, yet not overly formal. To Sarah, it could have just been another day at the hairdresser.

"I would love to wear pants; I can't believe that women Aboveground get to wear pants every day."

Sarah smiled, finally registering some of the other woman's words, "I will have to say that the dresses in the Underground are beautiful," She looked down at her own clothing, "but nothing can compare to a comfy pair of blue jeans."

"Blue jeans?" Chloe parroted, "Are those the pants you were wearing when you arrived?" Sarah nodded.

"Interesting, I suppose." She commented warily. Turning her attention back to Sarah she set the brush down, "Your hair is done. Now, a little color and you'll be ready to go."

"I can that." Sarah told her, looking over the tiny compacts of makeup.

Chloe showed her the differences in and each and after Sarah added a little eye shadow and liner to her eyes, and just a touch of pink gloss to her lips, she was done.

"You won't do this every morning will you?" Sarah asked as Cloe picked up her clothing from the night before, studying the jeans with interest.

"I am here to do whatever bidding you should need."

"Thank you. I'm sure for the most part I can dress and do my own hair and things. Although I like how easily you were able to dry it. Beats a hair dryer."

Cloe stared at her and Sarah laughed as she explained what a hair dryer was.

The other woman just shook her head, "I always wondered about such things. We have classes that teach of the aboveground. But it's mostly history and such things. I always wondered about the little things."

"Well it sounds like we'll be able to help each other out then. You can tell me things I don't know about the Underground."

"I would like that Miss Sarah."

"Please. Just Sarah. I don't like having a servant. But I would really like a friend."

Cloe smiled, "I would like that very much."

The two women chatted for a few more moments before Amelia showed up.

Sarah took a deep breath and attempted to fortify herself as Amelia led her down a maze of hallways and into a wide set of double doors. A servant opened the door for them, and Amelia quickly bounced through.

She smiled softly thinking of the small pep talk she'd given herself in the bath, then squared her shoulders and stepped in. The room was fairly small compared to what she'd been expecting. A long table was placed in the center with tapestries and paintings decorating the off white walls. The floor was a glossy wood which was different from the carpet and marble she'd encountered so far. Full length windows let much of the sun's light in, brightening the room and giving it an overall cheery feeling.

Breakfast seemed to have just started as she made her way to the table effectively stopping the light chatter and bringing all attention to her.

"Sarah, dear, come sit next to me." Enid said brightly, indicating the empty seat next to hers. Sarah hesitated only a moment, as the seat was also next to Jareth.

A servant appeared and filled her goblet full of orange juice before setting a plate of hot cakes and eggs before her. Varies fruits and pastries were also being passed around the table. "Good morning Miss Williams." The King stated formerly from the head of the table.

"How did you sleep?" Enid asked politely.

"Very well thank you."

Amelia had taken a seat next to a petite woman with a pale heart shaped face and long straight black hair. High cheekbones and dazzling green eyes, the woman was absolutely breathtaking. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what Enid looked like in her prime. Next to her was a man who Sarah could only assume was Amelia's father, considering the resemblance. White blond hair, sparkling blue eyes; Amelia was just a miniature version of her dad.

"Sarah," Enid said, putting her glass down and indicating to the two strangers, "This is my daughter, Princess Adele, and her husband Prince Caleb; Amelia's parents."

Sarah nodded politely, "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to be able to converse with someone from the Aboveground. I'm so sorry our meeting has to be under such forced circumstances." Adele said, an easy smile gracing her lips.

"Ah, yes, I must say, it will be much our pleasure to chat with the mortal that beat Jareth's labyrinth. Although we may have to send Jareth from the room." Caleb remarked with a chuckle.

Both parents held laughter and in their eyes and Sarah saw immediately where Amelia inherited her easy going nature.

It was a welcome difference from the stone silence that was met on her right. Jareth sat stiffly, taking long drinks from his own cup that was filled with something that looked a little stronger than orange juice.

The food was wonderful and Amelia's parents kept up a steady conversation including Sarah through the meal.

"I thought we'd take Sarah on a tour of the grounds today." Enid told them, wiping her mouth gently.

The King nodded, "I agree; Last night was such an unfortunate way to begin your time in our world. Let us show you what a beautiful place we have here."

Amelia nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds lovely." Sarah replied sincerely, "In fact, the last time I was here I did appreciate the beauty of the Labyrinth."

Adele shook her head, "You will have to tell us what the Labyrinth was like for you. I just can't imagine seeing it all beautiful and magical like Amelia tells us it was for you. I've only seen the Labyrinth as cold and cruel, or at the very least indifferent and unsolvable."

"Oh no." Sarah shook her head emphatically, chewing her food lightly, she was overly aware that's Jareth's attention was on her now, "The Labyrinth I saw was …well, it was hard, and I'll admit at the time I wasn't really _enjoying_ my surroundings, but afterwards, when I had time to reflect, I realized that there were times I really couldn't help but just stop and admire the beauty." She smiled thoughtfully, "It was unlike anything I've ever experienced."

Sarah tried to keep her eyes away from the stone figure on her right, but occasionally she'd chance a quick peek. He didn't join in on their conversation, but neither did he look quite as angry as last night.

The rest of breakfast passed in quiet conversation, except for one.

If questions were directed his way, Jareth would politely respond with little interest but he neither looked in her direction again nor spoke a word to her throughout the entire meal.

But Sarah was happily surprised to find the rest of Jareth's family very caring and accepting of her. They saw the situation as their own fault and seemed to be going to great lengths to make her feel at home during her time in the Underground.

"We should go to the garden first, Sarah." Amelia said excitedly, "The flowers are so beautiful all covered in snow."

"How do they still bloom even while it's snowing?" She asked, thinking of the frost covered roses from that morning.

"It's the nymphs that live there." Adele told her. "Their magic keeps the plants and flowers alive, even after the cold would have killed them off for the year."

"Amazing." Sarah breathed, suddenly itching to be up and about.

"We can go now." Amelia said, as if reading her thoughts. She chuckled, "I get the same look when I'm ready to be out and exploring. Grandfather says I should have been _born_ a nymph."

"I think we all could use a walk and some fresh air." Enid snapped her fingers twice and a woman in servant's clothes came through the door. "Janell, would you be so kind as to fetch our winter robes and an extra one of mine for Miss Williams."

"Not mine and Jareth's. We have some urgent issues to discuss this morning." Neron interjected.

"Yes, your majesties." Janell bowed slightly then turned and left.

It was unusual to Sarah to see the queen be so courteous to her servants. She'd not once seen the queen harshly order anyone about, but instead politely ask them to do her bidding. It was just one of many things here that she was realizing was very different from the fairy tales she'd read as a child.

Janell returned moments later and handed Sarah a beautiful powder blue robe lined in silver trimmings.

Following suit, Sarah stood and slipped it on, amazed at how warm it was considering its light material.

"The robes are magicked to keep you at a comfortable temperature." Amelia piped in.

Sarah leveled her with a look, "Are you sure you can't hear my thoughts?"

The other girl smiled brightly, "No, you are just easy to read."

Sarah's eyebrows rose at the piece of information and she swore she heard Jareth snort.

"Well, now that we're all ready, Amelia why don't you lead?" Enid said, adjusting her granddaughter's hood.

Smiling wide she nodded once then headed for the door.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Have you started the crystal yet?" Neron asked, not bothering to look up from the now empty table.

"Yes. I started it this morning before I came to breakfast." Jareth replied, eyeing his father.

Never one to play games, Neron finished his last bit of food before wiping his mouth and leveling his son with a stern look.

"I understand your feelings towards this girl, but I will not have animosity under my roof for a whole year."

"I don't live here. I can stay at my own Castle."

"You will stay here while Sarah is here. Or you may take her to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, but only if she agrees to go with you. And with a chaperon. She is your responsibility." He eyed his son with deep interest, "Perhaps you'll see this as a bit of punishment for making such a dangerous gift. But I will not have you be so rude to someone we consider a guest."

"What? You want me to play nice with the mortal."

Neron's fist came down hard on the table.

"You will not speak to me as if I am one of your goblins. I am the King and your Father." He didn't raise his voice much, but it wasn't needed to get his point across.

Jareth clenched his jaw tight and nodded.

"You are the one who brought her here therefore you are responsible for her wellbeing. That includes her mental wellbeing."

"As I remember it," he bit out, "Amelia brought her here."

Neron leveled his son with a look that ceased all objections. "Bottom line is that she is here because of your inability to give your niece a normal and practical present. Therefore, you brought her here and you will take care of her."

Neron stood, finishing off his juice, "Amelia swears you loved this girl once." He searched Jareth's face for a reaction but could glimpse nothing behind his son's stoic mask.

"If that's so, then I understand your behavior. But perhaps you should stop thinking about how a _girl_ rejected an offer from a villain and start thinking about how you could find a friend in this _woman._ "

After a moment Jareth inclined his head respectfully before standing and heading towards the door. His father's voice stopped him once more.

"I don't suppose I need to say this, but for the sake of argument and considering your history with women I'll say it anyway. Sarah is a mortal, and in a year she will go home. If you do heed my words and succeed in befriending her, do not let it go further than that."

The door slammed shut behind Jareth, and the King shook his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII***********************************************************************

Sarah fell backwards on her bed, exhausted. After breakfast the small group had gone on a rather extensive tour of the gardens, which to Sarah's amazement, covered nearly 10,000 acres of the grounds. Her eyes were sore from trying to look at everything all at once; from the vibrant color splashed flowers, the earthy greens of the plants, and even the whether worn carvings of the different species of the Underground that seemed to be in every fountain, wall, or rock they came across. Sarah had thoroughly enjoyed her time out with Jareth's family.

His mother was very pristine, almost haughty, but always had kindness in her eyes and her mannerisms. It was apparently to Sarah where Jareth inherited his need to control even the tiniest situation.

Amelia was forever flittering here and there but seemed to know each flower's name by heart, and shared all of them with Sarah. And then there was Amelia's parents. No wonder the child was so full of magic and hope. Adele and Caleb were the epitome of what love would look like if it could take physical form. They were very formal in their actions, discreet in their gestures. But anyone could see the affection behind a simple touch, or the unmistakable look of pure and complete love that passed in a single glance. They talked with Sarah comfortably, as if she really were a valued guest. Caleb was most interested in her life in the Aboveground as both he and Adele had never been. The conversation and stories flowed easily from person to person and it startled Sarah to realize she was having a very good time.

The afternoon flew by much too fast for her liking, but her feet throbbing in the soft boots made Sarah glad Enid ended their outing, shooing everyone back up to the castle for a short rest before lunch.

"Unfortunately we must begin to see our guests off from last night off and will be unavailable for most of the remainder of the day. We are here if you should need anything, but do have duties to see to. Jareth will be your chaperone while you are here so please let him know if you need anything at all."

"I understand. Really though, there's no reason to chaperone me the whole time I'm here. I'm pretty independent." Sarah told her, thinking she'd rather be alone than have Jareth at her side for a year. "And thank you for the tour. This place really is beautiful."

Enid thanked her for the compliment, "I hope that in a few days you'll feel more comfortable here. And please, feel free to explore. Any off limit areas will have guards stationed so no need to feel as if you are confined to your quarters. And Cloe can take you anywhere. We also have the library that I'm sure you'll find pleasure in exploring."

"And does…I mean, do people know that I'm here? Who I am?"

Enid nodded, "It's hard to keep secrets in this place. Especially when so many people have already seen you. Neron and I made a formal announcement to those servants and army within the castle this morning. The full story has been explained and they are encouraged to relay it on to any who ask. Trying to keep it a secret would only spread other rumors that we couldn't control."

Sarah nodded understandingly.

"Of course I must stress the fact that you need to stay within the castle walls." Enid warned her, "We are more than happy to offer an open invitation to Hoggle and any other friends you made during your earlier…visit, to the Underground. But you yourself must stay within the castle boundaries where it is safe."

Sarah nodded, her earlier mood somewhat dampened at the thought of year with such restrictions.

Once they were back inside the main doors, Amelia offered to take her to her room, since she still wasn't sure of her directions yet, and Sarah thanked her.

"I'm not sure I'll ever find my way around this place." Sarah sighed with a smile.

"Oh, once you learn the main rooms you learn to navigate pretty well. Here you go." Amelia said, pointing to Sarah's door.

Sarah hesitated slightly. She'd been thinking on something most of the morning and decided she at least needed to try.

"Amelia, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Sarah stated, trying to keep the nerves from her voice.

Amelia stared at her questioningly.

"I need to talk to Jareth."

"Okay." She said, drawing out the word.

"How do I….contact him? Or Could you find him and ask him to come here?"

Amelia grinned happily, "Of course. Any particular reason you want to talk with him?"

Sarah shook her head knowing she was just going to disappoint the young girl, "I just need to talk to him about my life Aboveground while I am here."

"Oh." She said, lowering her eyes, "Yeah, I'll find him."

"Thank you, Amelia."

The other girl nodded then turned and headed down the hall. Sarah shook her head sadly. She knew Amelia like her, and wanted more than anything for her and Jareth to get along, and not just as friends. But Amelia was young, and had to realize that love didn't happen just because someone wished for it.

It was something she herself had learned long ago.

Sarah closed her own door behind her and walked over to fall backwards on the bed.

She was exhausted but overall generally happy with the day's events. She let herself rest a few more minutes, pulling off her boots and massaging her sore heels, before going to the vanity and smoothing back a few stray hairs. Her reflection stared back at her and Sarah was pleased to see that the fresh air had done her some good. Color was back in her cheeks and her green eyes were the most vibrant she'd ever seen them.

She was just starting to wonder if Jareth wasn't going to come, when a nock sounded on the outermost door of her rooms. She crossed the room and opened the door, taking an involuntary step back as Jareth's form seemed to tower over her.

His eyes raked over her before jerking past her and into the room.

"Amelia said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Um, yes, please come in." She said, standing aside. She took a deep breath and told herself she could do this. She could face him. This was for Toby.

Jareth walked in but instead of sitting, he propped one arm against the fireplace leaning nonchalantly against it.

Sarah sat in one of the arm chairs, pulling her feet underneath her and making herself comfortable.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. I was wondering if there was anyway you could help me get in touch with my family; with Toby really. I mean, you said that only people who have been to the Underground before can come back, and Toby's been here before. So… there must be something."

Jareth rubbed his chin, thinking over the possibilities.

"Toby's been here before, true, but he doesn't remember it. So while technically he could come back, Toby would actually have to wish himself here. And that wouldn't exactly be the best idea." He replied, referring to the rules Amelia had told her about when she had first arrived.

"Okay, so not bring Toby here, per say. But couldn't you go and talk to him. Tell him what's happened to me. Explain things."

Jareth shook his head, "I can only go to people that know my name. That's the rules. Toby would have to know the story first. Once he knows the story, he knows me."

Sarah shifted in her seat, "What about my book? Could you, you know, leave it somewhere that he might find it?"

Jareth drug his hand through his hair, "I suppose I could do that. But do you really think Toby will read it? And even if he does, appearing to someone who hasn't called me is…well there are rules, Sarah. I can't just _go_ to Toby."

Sarah nodded her eyes glued to his, "I understand." She said softly, "But it's my only chance; even if it is a slight one."

He swallowed hard, taking in her pleading eyes as she softly bit her lip. He knew how hard it was for her, just to ask him for help.

"I can't just disappear for a whole year without a word. My family is going to be under enough stress with the surgery. Can't I do anything?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What am I allowed to do?"

Jareth took a minute to think, "We've never really had this problem before. But I have clear rules I have to follow. I can't interact with anyone Aboveground unless they call me first. If that were the case I'm fairly good at blurring the lines of what's acceptable and what's not. But no one in your family even knows the story. That complicates things."

"So they will just go a whole year thinking I've been abducted or I'm dead." Tears pricked at her eyes and she sternly reminded herself that crying was no longer an option.

"If there was anything I could do to help your situation I would." Jareth's soft voice took her by surprise and Sarah knew he wasn't holding out on her just to be spiteful. He honestly couldn't help her.

"Could I write them a letter? Let them know I'm okay?"

"That would be interacting with them. The only reason I can leave the book with Toby is because I'm allowed to do what I want with anything pertaining to my legend. But the rest is out of my boundaries."

She knew that. But she at least had to ask.

Slowly he pushed away from the fireplace, suddenly feeling the tension in the room. He battled briefly with himself then decided.

"I can give you one thing that might help." He tone was completely void of emotion as he held his hand out. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as blue sparks began to form, swirling erratically in his palm. Sarah stared at him silently, and a little cautiously, not sure what to expect. Suddenly the sparks collapsed on each other leaving behind a perfectly formed crystal sphere. It was larger than any she'd seen him produce before.

He balanced it on his fingertips and held it out to her.

"Now you can see Toby."

Her eyes widened as she reached to take the crystal, urgently but gently. It was firm in her hands though. Solid.

"How does it work." She breathed looking into it.

Instantly Toby's form appeared in the glass. He was lying in a hospital bed sleeping. Sarah had a clear view of the entire room and saw that it was dark outside. Karen was asleep on a cot next to him. His chest rose and fell evenly.

Tears wetted her eyes as she smiled and ran her thumb over the smooth surface.

"All you have to do it think of him, and he'll appear. But it only work for Toby. You won't be able to see anyone else unless they are around him."

Sarah let out a breath she didn't fully know she'd been holding.

"Thank you." She breathed, relief washing over her. She closed her eyes and held the crystal to her forehead as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

Lips pressed tightly together Jareth gave her a curt nod and turned heading towards the door.

"Jareth." Sarah called as he pulled open the door; but he didn't even hesitate, just simply walked out, shutting the door behind him. Sarah stood in the center of the room awash in confusion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII************************************************************************

Sarah took lunch in her room that afternoon alone. Cloe briefly stopped in to make sure she had everything she needed, and let her know that she was welcome to eat in the main dining area. Sarah thanked her but declined. She did however ask for some paper and a pen. She figured she'd write about time here and hopefully be able to share it with Toby later. Cloe had brought her a beautiful ink pen and a leather bound journal and by evening Sarah had already filled five pages. Amelia stopped by once with Adele to check in on her. They couldn't stay long as she had guests to attend to.

"You can come down with us if you'd like. Mingle a little." Amelia offered.

"I live alone aboveground so I'm used to having time to myself." She assured them. Adele nodded, seeming to understand more than anyone.

Later that night, she found herself in the library wandering a bit and collecting a couple books to take back to her room.

She would have loved to stay longer and explore the massive area, what with all the different maps and paintings, but there were four others there and their sideways glances and whispers were more than she could take this early in her stay.

Deciding that three books would be sufficient she started to head to the door when she heard her name called.

A woman who looked to be around her age smiled and started towards her. She was pretty in a way, with large blue eyes accentuated by heavy eye makeup, and dark red hair.

"Hello." She smiled at Sarah, "I'm Celia." She held her hand out to Sarah.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah replied taking her hand.

"I was here for Princess Amelia's ball and just thought I'd introduce myself." She leaned in so the others couldn't hear, "I'd heard about your trip here. I'm very sorry. I hope you can try and enjoy your stay."

She smiled again and it occurred to Sarah that while she seemed pleasant enough, her eyes lacked warmth.

"Jareth told me you saw the grounds today. Beautiful gardens aren't they?"

"Very beautiful, yes." Sarah replied back cautiously, "So you..are a friend of Jareth's?"

Celia nodded, "Yes. And please, don't worry. I know all about the 'discord' between the two of you. You don't have to pretend to like him." She chuckled as if she'd made a joke and Sarah smiled nervously.

"I suppose it's hard to get along with how we met." Sarah told her diplomatically.

Celia nodded, "Understandable. Anyway, I won't keep you. I just thought maybe you'd like a friend while you were here. Perhaps we can have lunch together before I leave."

Sarah smiled genuinely, "I'd like that, thank you."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Haven't you heard that saying?

Jareth threw his hands up, "She's not an enemy, Celia. She's…she's a nobody."

"Then why do you care?"

"I just don't understand why you had to interfere."

"I'm not interfering I'm helping. Jareth, do you really want to spend the next year playing host to this woman?" At the look on his face she continued, "Right now everything is still new; she's taking it all in. She's content to spend some time alone. But after a while she'll get restless. Bored. From what I understand she's used to be able to come and go as she pleases. Do what she wants. She's going to be restricted to this castle for an entire _year._ " She stressed the word. "Unless, of course, she's with you." She gave him a pointed look, "Imagine if the roles were reversed. Would you want to stay in one place for one whole year?"

"Point?"

Celia chuckled, "Jareth, I _am_ a woman. I can help. If Sarah and I are friendly I can show her around. Entertain her. Keep her happy and occupied until it's time for her to return home. Simple as that. Your sister will be returning home at some point. The Queen cannot do it. So who else but me? I am a noble. I'm more than qualified. I mean, unless you want that job?"

"I don't bloody care if she does get bored. That's not my problem." Jareth sulked.

Celia raised an eyebrow, "They announced Sarah as a _valued_ royal guest. To be treated with the same respect as one would should any other lady of the Court. So yes. I'm sure the King and Queen won't mind at all if she's unhappy and her named chaperone is ignoring her."

Jareth growled low in his throat.

"Just say thank you and realize I'm right." She stated as she stood up. "Or maybe you can thank me in other way." She raised one eyebrow and bit her lip enticingly.

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation, "Not today."

Celia shrugged but smiled at him none the less, "Let me know if you change your mind. I'll be here."

And should would be. Sarah showing up couldn't have been working out any better. For her.

This had always been the most delicate part of her plan. Figuring out a way to stay at the castle for the next couple months. And now she had the perfect opportunity drop right into her lap.

The King thought appointing Celia as Sarah's chaperone was a brilliant idea. His mother had no qualms either way.

It was Adele that voiced concern. And as was her usual manner, she did so privately and only to Jareth.

"This isn't proper."

"Me being her chaperone and alone with her isn't proper." He replied.

"That's what her maid is for." She countered.

"Her maid cannot take her places that a lady can. And I'm busy Adele. I can't stay at Balasmasna for the require amount of time she would need." Jareth told her evasively, "Neither can you or you'd have offered by now."

"You hide your trysts with this woman well which is the only reason mother did not object. What would her reaction be if she knew Celia was your mistress?"

Jareth shrugged, "That's not my concern. And for the record, she is not my mistress. Celia is a titled well respected lady of the court. And we have spent a little time together, which you yourself admit is well hidden. No one is going to think anything ill of this situation. And it's in the best interest of everyone involved. So let it go, Adele."

It was late.

Jareth splashed a drink of scotch into his glass then threw it back in one swift movement. He'd almost lost it. Her desperate request earlier that afternoon had shown him how much she was losing by being here, and that had lowered his defense for a moment. He'd wanted to walk over and promise he'd take care of her, of everything; make her smile and thank him sincerely and not with the obvious hesitation she did.

He raked his hand through his hair roughly, berating himself. One request; that's all it had taken. One sweet smile. One sad look; and he'd almost lost his mind over that mortal once again. What was wrong with him? She'd rejected him; turned down his offer and never once looked back.

 _But she was so young…_

"NO!" He yelled, flinging his glass in the fire. He wouldn't let himself make excuses. Doing that would only lead to hope, and he no longer held hope within himself. He gripped the edge of the mantel, leaning his forehead against the cool stone. He wasn't so withdrawn in his misery that he didn't see how young Sarah was at the time; how naïve she was, as he too had been.

He'd simply never been so intrigued by anyone in his entire life. And it had been pure fate that had led him to Sarah that day. There were only a dozen books about the Underground still in existence. Books that had been written long ago by those that had some connection to the Underground. Most mortals that knew of him and the goblins, were told through stories, handed down through the generations, and still very much believed. But there he'd been, sitting on his thrown enjoying the rambunctious actions of his goblins when he'd heard it. Someone was reading one of the books. He'd immediately followed the link, turning into his owl form and appearing in a secluded grassy area of a large park.

And there she'd been; beautiful and innocent; full of life and passion, but also unmistakable pain. He'd been instantly drawn to her. Unable to rationalize his sudden interest in this particular mortal, he'd come to the park every day to hear her recite the book, or practice some part she'd gotten in her school's play. She'd become his obsession, but he couldn't comprehend what he was feeling. So in his own fae youth, he'd acted impulsively, sending the goblins to whisper the magical words in her ear. But when she'd finally wished the boy away he was unprepared for what the Labyrinth would turn him into.

A villain.

A role he was bound by the rules of the game to play; for Sarah's own heart and imagination set the direction of what she would face.

But he'd been sure in the end she'd see. See that it wasn't real. He'd tried to show her. He bent the rules, twisting them so that he could create the ballroom. But Sarah had been unrelenting in Jareth's role of the villain, and their dance had turned into nothing more than a trick to make her forget Toby.

And yet, still he'd held onto the hope that she'd see all once the game was over; and he thought maybe she had. She hesitated in saying the final words.

But in the end…she'd said them; said the words that would crush her dreams and shatter his heart.

Jareth closed his eyes, memories of that day plaguing him. He'd been foolish to think such a weak mortal child would be able to see the truth, see what he offered was real.

He stood there, deep in his own thoughts, until the overwhelming heat from the fire pushed him away. He poured himself another drink before half sitting on the edge of the armchair.

He knew it was time to make a decision. He couldn't live this way for a whole year. Jareth sighed, releasing the tension in his body as he let his breath out. He couldn't let her just walk out of his life again; not like the last time. But nor could he ever regain the feelings that he once held. Already he saw his past emotions for Sarah as a mistake. But he must still care about her somewhat, else why wouldn't he have just left her at Hoggle's? Why would her presence affect him so?

Jareth tossed back another tumbler of scotch, chuckling mirthlessly. What did he want? He didn't want Sarah; yet he didn't want Sarah to leave.

His father's words rang through his head. He knew he couldn't be around Sarah unguarded. Amelia was wrong. He didn't love her. But she got to him on some level that others couldn't and he didn't understand why. It was her mystery that held him still, but he had to be in control of himself. She wasn't the type of woman he wanted in any way. Not as a friend, a lover, or even more.

Celia's offer was a perfect solution for everyone. Jareth honestly didn't know what he'd do without her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning." A large basket of fruit greeted Sarah the next morning. Peeking around the side Celia smiled widely at her, "Sleep well?"

Sarah nodded and opened the door for her to come in, "Yes, very well thank you."

Placing the basket on a table Celia stepped back and smoothed a wrinkle out of her dress.

"This is from Prince Jareth. A peace offering per say."

Sarah eyed the fruit noticing it was void of any peaches.

"That was very..um..nice of him."

Celia took a seat on the couch arranging her skirts perfectly, "I thought maybe we could talk a little. Get to know each other since we'll be spending quite a bit of time together over the next year."

Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about having a chaperone, let alone a woman she'd never met, let alone a woman friend of Jareth's she'd never met. She'd tried to explain to Enid that morning when she was told about Celia, that she didn't really need this, but was quickly overruled. The year couldn't go by quick enough in Sarah's opinion.

"I must say, this is kind of exciting for me. Getting to know the girl that beat Jareth's Labyrinth."

Sarah laughed nervously, her throat dry. "Yeah, it seems everyone knows about that."

"You are pretty well known here. Would you tell me about it? I only know what Jareth has told me; it would be interesting to hear it from your side."

"Oh, well, I mean there's not much to tell. I really don't like to think about how I was at that time of my life." Sarah took a deep breath. Talking about the Labyrinth only made her think of Toby even more.

"What do you mean?"

Sarah shrugged and looked down at her hands, "I was this spoiled self-centered little girl that thought the world was against me. In all honestly the Labyrinth was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Celia smiled at her warmly, "We've all had times like that in life. You're a rare person to have been helped by the Labyrinth. I'd really love to hear the tale. If you're comfortable telling it." She pressed gently.

Sarah relaxed a little at the other woman's words. Maybe Celia was a nice person. She had been pretty uptight and guarded since she'd arrived. Perhaps her assumptions yesterday had just been petty judgment against her because she was a friend of Jareth's. "Well…I guess it really started in the park."

Celia leaned back and listened to Sarah's story. Listening was something she was _very_ good at, and this time was no different. While she _was_ interested in Sarah's story, it was only to gain inside knowledge. And everyone knew that knowledge gave you power. She made mental notes of things Sarah said. Took in the emotions that showed clearly on her face.

From the topic of her first visit, Celia maneuvered the conversation to Sarah's home life and how it changed after the Underground, then to college, and into her adult life.

It was apparent that Sarah wasn't comfortable talking this much about herself, and quite a few times Celia had to prod her into more detailed answers, but Sarah was new here, and didn't want to offend her new chaperone by not answering. It was what Celia was banking on.

"A social worker is someone who meets with families and helps the parents work through problems that are causing them to treat their children poorly." Sarah explained after Celia questioned her on her job.

Her ears perked at this, "Hmmm. Interesting. And what happens if these parents do not change? If they continue to treat their children..poorly?"

Sarah laced her fingers together, "Well there are a lot of steps we try. But ultimately if a child is in danger or being abused I take them from the home and place them with a family that can care for them. A family that wants them."

It was fascinating to Celia that both Sarah and Jareth seemed to be in the same line of work. She wondered how this thought had never occurred to Sarah herself.

"I feel like I've been talking for hours. Tell me something about yourself. You said you are..um a friend of Jareth's. How did you meet?"

Celia moved fluidly from the couch over to stand by the table. She perused the different colored fruit as she spoke, "Oh, like most royalty we met at a soiree. Nothing special." Celia plucked out an apple and a plum, offering the small plum to Sarah she continued, "We just found an instant connection and have been friends ever since." She took a bite of the apple keeping a close eye on Sarah.

The dark haired girl rolled the plum between her hands as she thought.

"I just can't imagine Jareth as a friend." She took the plum in one hand, "I know how silly that sounds. But I didn't know about all this." She indicated to the room, "I honestly thought the Labyrinth was the center of the Underground and Jareth was just this mean villain who stole children." She lifted the plum to her lips and Celia's heart quickened.

Lowering her hand Sarah smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I'm sure to you it's hard to imagine him as anything but what you know either."

Celia swallowed and nodded, extending the silence further.

Running her thumb over the skin Sarah lifted the plum to her lips and bit.

Releasing the tension in her hand Celia took another bite of her apple and watched with delight as Sarah's pupils contracted. Her shoulders drooped just a bit, and her mouth parted. Trying to raise a hand to head she lilted forward, caught herself, then slumped to the floor.

Sarah was falling. Slowly. Her dress billowed out around her and she vaguely had a memory of the cartoon movie Alice in Wonderland, when Alice first falls down the rabbit hole.

A soft thumping sounded below her and Sarah strained to see down into the darkness.

Reaching out she attempted to grab ahold of anything but her fingertips only met cool air. As she floated downwards the thumping became louder, clearer and she realized it was music. Dread trickled down her spine as she recognized the song and without warning she plummeted the rest of the way down the tunnel.

Sarah's palms and outer thighs hit the stone floor as she caught her weight and tried to move with the momentum. Unfortunately her feet were tangled in the folds of her dress, but at least she was able to roll with brunt of it and didn't take too much of the impact.

Light blared around her and the sound of the music was overwhelming. Still on the ground, she registered multiple pairs of shoes in her peripheral vision.

Stealing herself, Sarah looked up and bit back and groan of dismay. Masked figures hovered all around her. Their grotesque costumes were only intensified by their sneering smiles as they laughed and pointed at her.

Trying to stand she was nearly knocked back to the floor as everyone suddenly began dancing, as if they'd just been cued and her fall hadn't interrupted them at all. Pushing through the crowd she tried to find the edge of the dance floor but no matter how far she ran, how many couples she broke through, it was never-ending. All around she could only see people dance. There was nothing else. The music swelled louder forcing Sarah to cover her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes as the people continued to dance around her, sneering and laughing at her pain. Trying once more, Sarah ran as hard as she could, hands over her ears, teeth clenched. Someone stepped in front of her and another as she tried to go around, sending Sarah sprawling on the floor. The music and laughter mixed into an ugly pitching sound. Suddenly, pain exploded in her head. Everything went dark.

When Sarah opened her eyes Celia was still talking about the ball she'd met Jareth at. Her back was to Sarah and she noticed Celia was pouring them both a glass of water.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah jumped slightly, not hearing the other woman approach.

"My head." Sarah explained, her throat raspy.

"Headache?" Celia asked handing her the glass of water.

She shook her head taking the water and drinking heavily, "That fruit. Something's wrong with it."

They both looked down at the half eaten apple Celia had in her hand.

"Wrong?" She lifted the apple to her nose, "It smells okay. And it tastes fine to me. Maybe the plums have gone bad."

Sarah put her palm to her head, "It's not rotten, it's…it's… magicked. Or something. It made me have some sort of spell…hallucinate."

Celia looked at her with worry, "Magicked? I'm confused."

"After I took a bite I was in a ballroom." She shook her head, "It's a long story, but I blacked out or something. You didn't notice?"

Celia shook her head, "You looked fine to me. I got up to get some water and then you just kind of seemed to space out for a moment. But that was all. I mean, Sarah, I don't think Jareth would…"

"He would. He did this to me once before." She replied as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Where is he now?" Sarah asked anger lacing her words.

Celia hesitated, "The Castle Beyond the Goblin City."

Sarah sat there, torn between wanting to confront him and not wanting to see him.

Seeing her turmoil Celia swooped in, "Are you positive? I mean, you're under a lot of stress. Could it just have been a dizzy spell?"

Sarah thought back to the song and the masked figures, "No. It wasn't."

Celia studied her face for a moment then nodded, "Okay. I know it doesn't seem this way but I'm sure it was just a joke in his mind. Let me talk to him. Let him know this behavior is not acceptable. I'm afraid if you make an issue of it, it will only further to increase this turmoil. If you can be the bigger person maybe it will show him things do not have to be this way."

Sarah took a few deep breaths, working hard to get her temper under control. She needed him, she told herself. She needed them to be at least cordial to each other so she had access to some part of her life at home. So she could have a chance contacting Toby. After a moment she nodded, "Okay. I'll let it go. But if this happens again I won't be as nice." Sarah warned.

Celia smiled softly, "Of course."

Jareth watched Blaine's retreating back as the other man left the room. His parting words hung heavy in air.

He shoved a gloved hand through his hair closing his eyes as he thought of Sarah once more.

He laughed inwardly at himself.

To think of her once more he'd have had to stop thinking of her to begin with. But that did not mean…

Blaine's word ran over and over in his head like a track.

… _.fell in love with her…_

 _Give me an explanation …_

 _Did you ever stop to think of what would happen..._

Jareth gently placed his head in his hands trying to block them out. But snippets of their conversation kept flashing through his mind no matter how hard he tried to banish them.

maybe you aren't mad because hate her or because she beat you

or even that she rejected you.

maybe you're mad

or not mad because she beat you

you fell in love with her

she's here

you have a second chance

you're scared

win the heart of a woman, not a girl,

rejected again

give me an explanation

what has she done

Too complicated

it's ALWAYS complicated

Did you ever stop to think what would happen …

Jareth lurched out of his chair, his mouth set in a severe line.

He wanted to hate her. To blame her and keep the reason for his pain solely on her. But Blaine's words brought a truth he couldn't argue. Not even with himself.

He sighed long and deep.

Maybe…

Something flickered on the edge of his consciousness drawing his attention towards the Labyrinth.

"Well hello there. This is a surprise." Jareth said walking out from a hidden door in the

stone wall. From his tone she couldn't decide if he thought this was a pleasant one or not. Of course surprise was being loosely used. He'd known it was her the minute she tried to magically transport herself to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Apparently one did not try that without ending up in an Oubliette.

She knew he didn't like anyone at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. It was a place of solitude for him; somewhere he could be the Goblin King and not the Prince of Balasmasna.

But she needed the idea of severity in his mind.

While this was a small detour in her plan Celia had no need to re prep for her part.

She'd been an actress since birth, and the world honestly was her stage.

"I apologize. I needed to speak with you about something and thought it best if discussed in person. Away from Balasmana."

"Next time send a note. I'll come to you." Jareth replied as he indicated for her to follow him.

For the first time since their paths had not so coincidentally crossed, Celia didn't feel she held the upper hand. In hindsight, coming to his domain may not have been the most advantageous to her. Never one to dwell, she was already three steps ahead in her current thought.

"I'm sorry. I acted without thought this time." She replied as she followed him through another darkened tunnel.

"What is it you needed to speak with me about?"

Her heels echoed against the damp walls and she attempted to put more of her weight on her toes to lessen the maddening sound. Realizing too much concern now would arouse suspicion, Celia changed tactics.

"No offense, but I came here out of concern and ended up an unwelcome prisoner. I don't think I care to tell you now."

Her words had the expected reaction and she inwardly smiled.

Jareth sighed deeply in exaggerated aggravation, "I'm so sorry princess." He turned warmer eyes on her, "Really. What is on your mind. I know you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important."

Celia worried intentionally at her lower lip, "Maybe it won't seem important but you know me, I'm just cautious. Rather examine every angle and find nothing than miss it by not looking."

Jareth nodded, he knew her well. She'd made sure of that.

"I brought a fruit basket to Sarah yesterday. Told her it was from you." She rolled her eyes at his scowl and continued, "It was innocent in my mind. You two don't have to be friends but a fruit basket is the basic gesture of diplomatic niceties."

"Okay." He snapped conceding.

"Anyway, I planned to stay a bit and get to know her; and of course, let her get to know me. I figured she'd be curious. But…well she talked a lot about herself. Which is fine. I know she wasn't brought up in the same society we were. But then she kept asking questions. Mainly about you."

Jareth shrugged, "She'd be curious of course."

"Of course. That was to be expected. But some of the questions were starting to get personal. She wanted to know about your role as a prince. You're status with women. Finally she flat out asked me if your future wife would be a princess and I told her I had to leave to handle some errands. I'm not sure why, but her tone and the type of interest…it was just uncomfortable."

Jareth rubbed two fingers together in agitation as he walked.

I went back later, to invite her to have dinner with me, and she was hysterical. She told me that she ate a piece of fruit I brought and it sent her into some kind of spell. She demanded to speak with you about it." Slight pause and narrowing of the brows for effect, "Well, I didn't really want to explain how the fruit was from me and not you so after I explained that it was surely a mistake, I told her I'd speak with you first."

Dark clouds shadowed Jareth's eyes, "Interesting."

"Like I said. I'm sure it's nothing. And in looking at every angle, maybe there is a chance that I grabbed a piece of fruit that was magicked. Maybe." Her tone made it obvious that was not the case. "But I remember what you said about how she was the first time she was here. The flare for dramatics, being selfish and attention seeking." Celia raised her hands, "I don't know her well enough to make an opinion, I just thought it was worth mentioning. I've done that and now I've cleared my conscious of it."

They walked a few moments in silence.

"Has anything else happened this past week that you know of?" He asked with apparent aggravation.

Celia shook her head, "Besides her constant questions today? No. She does ask a lot of personal questions though. Kept trying to 'understand' my relationship with you. But I didn't get into detail. I was polite but evasive. I'm pretty good at that."

Jareth's eyes darkened further, "Being a little nosy isn't she?"

Finally they reached a dark wooden door that Celia would have missed entirely had Jareth not pointed it out. Leading her outside she realized they were at the very beginning of the Labyrinth.

She hid her anger at such a dismissal behind a look of concern. She'd never even been to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and that knowledge was starting to dig at her.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to chaperone her."

Jareth barked a laugh, "This was your idea."

"Yes, but I wasn't prepared for the drama." She paused, "Well from her. Drama from you I expected."

Jareth glared at her, "You're the only one I trust to chaperone her." He finally replied seriously, "If Sarah really is attempting to play some sort of game I need to stay ahead of her. I need you to watch her."

Celia hesitated then nodded, "Okay. But you owe me for this. I didn't realize I'd be babysitting a child instead of helping out a young lady."

Jareth turned his back to her. Blaine was wrong. "Apparently some people do not change."

A strong wind blew in that evening, forcing most to the warmer parts of the castle. Every fireplace was lit and stocked fully with wood. From her window, Sarah watched those soldiers outside patrolling with sympathy but deep respect. Even in the intense cold they remained vigilant and undeviating in their duties.

Sarah declined the invitation to eat dinner that night with everyone. In fact, she declined dinner altogether. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. And while Neron and Enid were courteous and the perfect hosts, she felt as if she was an intruder at a family gathering. The constant feeling of walking on eggshells; her every move under a microscope by everyone. Curious eyes from the guards and guests followed her anytime she ventured out of her room. Today she'd just had too much and with a headache that had set in earlier after her magical fruit incident, Sarah just couldn't bring forth the energy to socialize anymore. One week down out of her year long sentence and she was already fighting depression.

So when a knock sounded on her door she groaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. She sat there on the couch, bare feet propped up, for a moment seriously considering ignoring whoever it was.

A second nock sounded and Sarah sighed, quieter this time, and made her way over. She was, after all, still a guest.

"Ade…um…Princess Adele." Sarah stated, opening the door to the other woman, surprised to see her in a pajama robe and slippers.

"Hi. I'm sorry to just stop by uninvited, but I was thinking," she held up a large bottle, a basket hung from the crook of her elbow, "if I were in your shoes, I could sure use a drink and a friend."

Sarah hesitated a moment, but manners overtook her and she nodded stepping to the side.

Adele took a seat on the couch and began to unpack items from the basket; sliced bread, cheese, some dried fruit. "I don't blame you for wanting time away from everyone. You must feel so out of place." She started.

Sarah shrugged not really sure what to say, "Yes, a little I suppose."

Adele fetched two heavy crystal cut glasses from the wet bar and poured them each a drink.

"I won't stay long. But I know you missed dinner, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Handing Sarah a glass she took a seat next to her. She picked a piece of fruit and nibbled on it as she took a sip. "This is my favorite drink. It's part orange juice, part aronia juice, and just a splash of white rum."

For the first time all day a genuine smile came to her, "We have a similar drink at home. In fact, it's what I was drinking with my friends the night I came here."

"What a coincidence." Adele chuckled, "Were you celebrating something?"

She shook her head as she took a seat opposite the other woman, "Not really. It was my last day for a while. I was taking 12 weeks off for the surgery with my brother."

"Oh how terrible. Why is he having surgery? If it's not too sensitive to discuss?"

Sarah gave a humorless snort, "You know you're the first person to ask me about him. Everyone is worried about me or Jareth or rules. No one even seems to care about my family at home."

Adele's eyes drifted downward. "I'm ashamed of that. I have no excuses. And I'm just as guilty. I hadn't really thought of your family. Or what they must be feeling. Or what you will tell them."

It wasn't an apology but to Sarah it felt like more.

"A year ago my brother got really sick. He had this bad virus and his kidneys started to fail. The doctors figured out the disease and cured him, but it took a while. Lots of tests and things. Even after he was cured the damage to his kidneys was very extensive; they were failing. He needed a transplant." She looked at the other women questioningly, "Do you have that here?"

Adele shook her head, "No. We don't have need of such things. But I understand the concept."

Sarah nodded and continued, "I'm a match. Usually a close family member is best. Neither of our parents matched well enough. Which was odd since Toby and I have different mothers. That I would, you know, be able to give him this when they couldn't. That's why I went out with my friends that night. Because the next morning I was heading home for the surgery to give my brother a kidney."

Adele looked away sadly, "I'm sorry. For everything, Sarah."

Silence hung in the air as both women struggled with their emotions.

Finally Sarah gave a small smile, "It's okay. He seems to be doing all right at least."

At Adele's confused look Sarah explained, "Jareth made me a crystal to see him. He looks good so far." Her throat was constricting so she took a large gulp of her drink.

Adele turned her drink in between her hands. "I'm very sorry for what's happened, Sarah. Twice now my family has brought you here against your will."

Sarah looked up startled, then shook her head, "The first time doesn't count." She bit back the sudden rush of emotion and pain, "I made that choice. I wished…" She took a deep breath, pushing back the tears, "I wished Toby away."

Sarah sat up straighter and forced herself to look Adele in the eye, "I've never been held accountable for what I did, you know. It's not like anyone knew what had happened. But I could have lost my brother. If I didn't make it there in time, he would be gone, and it would have been my fault for being such a selfish spoiled child."

"You didn't know. You didn't really believe that goblins would come and take your brother."

"Didn't I?" She paused against the onslaught of shame and humiliation.

"But your relationship with your brother, with your family, and with yourself got better after you ran the Labyrinth. That was the point all along. To help people in any way they needed help. Whether that means finding the child a new home, or giving the runner a new appreciation for what they have. The Labyrinth was never intended to hurt anyone."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing how to proceed.

"I did have a reason for coming here tonight." Adele started slowly, trying to figure out the best way to start, "My whole life I've been raised in the eye of the public. Being the eldest, my role was even more important. I was an example to all fae women. It's something I never took lightly." She paused and took a small sip, "But it's something I never quite got used to either."

Adele smiled warmly, "Amelia. She is every bit her father and uncle. She's strong and outgoing. In front of a crowd she's charismatic and her energy positively radiates."

Sarah could just picture the young girl in such a role. Amelia was the perfect mixture of Miss America and the President.

"I'm so glad she has that natural gift. I certainly never did."

"No?" Sarah would imagine that with her beauty and kindness, Amelia would have taken after her mother.

"No. You can be taught how to speak in public. How to move. Accept invitations and greetings. You might even one day be able to fake a natural essence of ease while in public. But it's just an act. True public charisma is something you're either born with, or you are not." She chuckled, "Well, at least in my opinion."

Sarah leaned back into the couch getting comfortable, "I couldn't agree more. Some people just have that," She struggled to find the right word.

"Something." Adele supplied, "They just have that 'something' about them."

"Yes. That 'something' that just draws people to them." Sarah smiled and looked down, "Toby has that."

"But you don't." It wasn't really a question but Sarah nodded anyway. "I always thought I wanted to be an actress. I love pretending to have a different identity, acting out scenes, getting into character and thinking in a way that is normally foreign to me. I'd spend hours in the park, or in my room coming up with different stories and character plots. When Toby got older he'd play with me. I always had to come up with a hero and a villain. He liked to play both." Sarah leaned over and snagged a piece of bread, nibbling on it as she remembered how many fun times they'd had over the years.

"Toby would always reenact our plays for our parents. He made me do it too, but I was never as good in front of other people. I knew even before I'd left high school that I'd never be able to act professionally. I just couldn't get over the stage fright. The feeling of all those eyes on me."

Adele nodded empathetically, "We have something in common there. Jareth was always the center stage child. Not me. He could handle the pressure of the crowds and the people even as a young kid. When he got older it was even more so. He grew into theatrics and mystery. He solidified his place among our people when he started training with the army. The men of our kingdom respected him as a leader and soon a commander. The women…well," She rolled her eyes, "As you may have noticed he can be very charismatic."

"I didn't." Sarah stated too quickly. Both women blushed and took a drink.

"But it was never me that won them over. I mean, don't get me wrong, my people like me. Love me even as a princess. But I just couldn't connect with them. Not the way Jareth could. I can host parties and discuss polite topics. Plan banquets and charity functions. But Jareth, Jareth can argue politics, participate in the functions, banter with strangers and then go down the local pub for a drink. He tried teaching me. But like you said about Toby, Jareth is just better at being in front of people."

Sarah nodded gently, finishing her drink. She picked up another slice of bread and added some cheese.

Adele hid her pleasure at seeing the other woman take at least a little for dinner.

"I'm sure you are still wondering why I'm really here. Why I brought this up."

Sarah thought for a moment, "You're like me. Uncomfortable in public settings. And what's more public than a kingdom full of people who are curious about you. You're trying to connect with me so I'll feel less lonely and disconnected."

Adele looked at her in surprise, "Yes." She stammered, "I'm…I'm sorry if it was unwelcome, I just…"

Sarah reached over and took the other woman's hand, "It wasn't. Unwelcome that is. Thank you, Adele."

Both women would agree years later that that was the moment they first became best friends.

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard." Sarah explained to her, "In my line of work you get used to reading people. If acting is my weakness then my strength would be what I see in people. I'm usually not wrong about ones intentions."

Adele finished her drink and poured another, only half full this time, "I shouldn't drink much more. Low alcohol tolerance." She shrugged with a smile, "Something else Jareth is better at than me." Sarah laughed easily.

They talked at length that night; discussing everything from Sarah's job to Adele's role in her own kingdom.

"You do realize that your and Jareth's roles are very similar."

Sarah sighed, "Yes. The similarities of our jobs have occurred to me." Her eyes turned cold, "But when I take children away, I help them find a better home. I don't turn them into goblins."

"Not always a goblin." Adele offered.

"But always a magical creature. Stripped of their humanity. No longer remembering who they were."

For the first time uneasy silence stretched between them. They both wanted to break it, but neither could without giving up their own opinion.

"I have a thought. Before you leave, I'd like you to come with me. Take a tour of some of the unknown areas of the Underground. You might see things differently afterwards."

Sarah wasn't sure what Adele thought would change her mind but she agreed, "I'd honestly love to see more of this place. That has always stood out in my mind, just how beautiful the Labyrinth was."

Memories from long ago flashed through her mind.

Standing atop the hill and seeing the full extent of the Labyrinth for the very first time. In that single moment she'd forgotten everything. Jareth standing just a few feet behind her. Her wish. Even Toby. At 16 her travel experience was limited to that of the Midwest and the one trip she took to California to see her mother. The foreign beauty of the Labyrinth had astounded her and never faded in her memories. The ancient stone that was uniform yet unique. Each leaf in the foliage looking hand drawn and painted with the most exquisite colors.

"I wonder if it will look the same to you now?" Adele wondered aloud, pulling Sarah from her musings.

"What do you mean?"

Adele's brow furrowed, "Well, each runner sees the Labyrinth differently."

Sarah nodded, "Yes. It connects with them."

"Exactly. It forms itself around the runner's heart and soul."

"So you think it would look different to me now?"

"I'm not sure. No one has ever returned to the Labyrinth after the 13 hours were up. And since the Labyrinth changes with its own moods to begin with." Adele shrugged.

Sarah stared at her, trying to make her brain comprehend what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"What?"

"You said the Labyrinth changes depending on its _moods_?"

Adele grinned. "You didn't know the Labyrinth is alive?"

"Well, yeah, as in trees and shrubs and living plants. Animals and creatures." Sarah stuttered, "I mean, I guess it's a little more than that. It's got magic that makes it seem…"

"It's more than that. I think only Jareth can really describe it. But from what he's told me, the Labyrinth is conscious in the way an animal is. It…thinks."

And just like that Sarah needed to go back.

"Can we go? Visit it sometime? I want to see it."

Adele nodded, "I don't see why not. Of course Jareth will have the final say, but…" She trailed off as Sarah shook her head.

"Never mind. I don't want to go with him there."

Adele swallowed hard but didn't argue. Whatever was or was not between Sarah and Jareth was their business to sort out.

"There are many places we could visit though. Travel takes a bit of time to plan here, what with security, but I promise you'll see more of the Underground than just these walls."

Sarah smiled and thanked her. She was very grateful to have a friend in such a lonely situation.

Sarah walked contentedly through the gardens, reaching out every few steps to gently caress a silky petal from one of the thousands of flowers, or stroke the silky leaves of the vibrant greenery. The past two weeks had actually flown by, and she was happily surprised to find herself starting to relax a bit and fall into a routine.

Every morning she woke and checked on Toby.

The day that she was supposed to have arrived, and didn't, was the hardest for her. She watched Toby grow more and more concerned. Karen never left his room and was on the phone most of the day. Her dad and mom seemed happy when they were around Toby and Sarah wondered if they'd lied to him about her disappearance to save him the stress right now. Sarah prayed they had. The doctors sent him home that night.

He was doing okay though from what she could see. He'd started dialysis as she thought he would, and he was getting around pretty well. He smiled a lot still and that helped Sarah more than he'd ever know.

"Just hang in there Toby. I'll be home soon."

Every day she had breakfast with the royal family, appreciating the way they brought her into their conversations and discussions. It helped tremendously to take her thoughts in a better direction; else she knew she'd do nothing but worry and brood for the whole year.

She really had Adele to thank for that. If she hadn't come to Sarah that night, she might very well have secluded herself off for the entire year. And hated every minute of it. But now, now she actually felt like a guest and not a ward.

"We always take breakfast together when the children are home." Enid told her "It's a personal rule of mine since they won't live here permanently." She pinned Adele with a look.

Adele just rolled her eyes and smiled.

No one mentioned the fact that Jareth hadn't joined them for breakfast once since that first morning, and Sarah wondered if he normally was absent, or if he just didn't care to be around her.

Conversation topics changes, and then changed again. They were genuinely interested in her opinion on things, although most times she had the feeling that her limited knowledge of magic amused them. She found it amusing herself, comparing reality to the fairy tales she'd grown up with. She smiled to herself as she thought back to yesterday's conversation with Adele.

"You're kidding with me." Sarah exclaimed.

Adele shook her head chuckling, "I assure you I'm not. I don't know how your mortal tales fabricated them into something so wise and intelligent but it's the truth; Griffins are one of the most uneducated and simple creatures out there."

"But what about griffins being guards to places. And the three riddles that are almost impossible to figure out."

Adele laughed again, "Absolute nonsense. A long time ago a fae told a griffin a single riddle and to this day none of them have been able to figure it out. It's said that that's all the griffins do in their spare time is wonder about the ancient riddle."

Sarah and Adele laughed together as Amelia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Unfortunately, they would be leaving soon to return to their own home. Hoggle had come to visit her a few times and she was hoping to go back to the Labyrinth and visit Sir Didymus and Ludo since they couldn't transport themselves the way Hoggle could. But Sarah wasn't ready to see Jareth. She did wonder if he'd brought the book to Toby like he said (she'd looked close at his room when she checked on him but didn't see it), but didn't know how to find out without actually talking to him again.

Sarah brushed a few falling snowflakes from the front of her robe. She'd explored much of the castle already, finding it hard to sleep at night, but the gardens were still by far her favorite place. She'd taken to walking there each morning after breakfast while everyone else went about their business for the day. Normally Amelia joined her after her morning duties were over, so she wasn't surprised when she heard footsteps crunch softly in the snow behind her.

She turned around, the smile forming on her lips froze as Jareth walked towards her.

 _Think of the Devil and he shall appear_

"Hello." She forced out nervously. Her breath came a little faster as she tried to force her eyes from his tall lean frame. So much for not being ready, she mused.

"Good afternoon." He drawled lightly. She turned away as his eyes traveled over her face. He still made her uncomfortable when he looked at her. The ways his eyes lingered sometimes, she couldn't figure out if he hated her or was attracted to her. Maybe both.

"How are things?" Sarah asked just trying to break the tension.

"Wonderful. And yourself?" He countered with the perfect etiquette tone.

"Good."

"I'm surprised you are alone. I thought I'd find you here with Amelia."

"I think she's still trying to persuade her parents to let her stay here with me." Sarah said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She really liked Amelia and Adele. Caleb too, although she didn't see him often since he was generally busy working. She was sad to know they were leaving.

"They will return in a few months for the winter solstice." Jareth replied seeming to read her mind. "It's a bit of a journey to their home but they make it quite a few times a year. The winter solstice ball is just a couple months away, and they will return for that. Plus I believe Adele has made arrangements to extend their stay next time."

Sarah straightened and turned her attention away from the flowers she was examining, "I'm confused. If you can all just magically transport yourselves, does it matter how far away you live?"

Jareth watched a flake slowly fall into her, "Not all Fae can transport themselves." He told her. "In fact Fae are the only species in the Underground that can transport themselves. And those that can, usually can't do it very far. Fae use part of their own energy when they use magic. If you tried to go too far, it could drain your energy and kill you."

"Interesting." She mused. And she was interested, only nervous. She just seemed far more uncomfortable in Jareth's presence than he seemed to be in hers.

"Caleb and Adele cannot transport. Nor can Amelia, although most fae don't become strong enough to know if they have transportation until they are much older." Jareth chuckled to himself, "Amelia has already determined that she will attain that ability. Stubborn as she is."

"But…what about Hoggle?" Sarah asked, thinking about her first night there.

A frown pulled at Jareth's mouth.

"Hoggle doesn't have that ability on his own. The Labyrinth gave him that particular perk after you won. That's how he was able to transport with you. His power comes directly from the Laybrinth."

It was obvious to Sarah that this little tidbit irritated Jareth. But another thought had occurred to Sarah and it made her inwardly smile. Jareth didn't control the Labyrinth. Not completely anyway.

She wondered what else it did on its own. She wanted to ask to visit, but the request just wouldn't come.

Outwardly he look composed, calm, perhaps slightly disinterested as if she didn't quite hold his full attention. But inside Jareth was in turmoil. He hadn't meant to come and speak with her. Simply observe. But Blaine has put the thought in his ear. And if Sarah was attempting to play games, best he keep one step ahead of her. He studied her eyes, trying to find the deception. He'd give her credit. She was a good actress.

"You've been at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?"

Jareth nodded, "I live there." He replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Sarah pressed her lips together, "I just hadn't seen you here lately." She replied not realizing how her words sounded until they were out.

His eyes held hers, "I know. A child was wished away other day."

Sarah swallowed hard, feeling a knot in her throat.

"Did…did the person get the child back?" She forced out, trying to keep the rancor from her voice.

"No." He saw her back stiffen. Feeling the unexplainable need to clarify himself he added, "They didn't run the Labyrinth. It was a couple from a small town in Italy. Their child was sick; brain cancer. They couldn't cure her."

Sarah turned to him, lips tight, "What happened to the child?"

"The cancer had not progressed far enough to be terminal with respect to our magic. She was changed into a mermaid."

"Do you decide what they are changed into?" Again, he heard nothing but neutral tone. It aggravated him and he didn't know why.

"No. The Labyrinth does that. Its magic is what changes the child."

A look of acceptance seemed to settle in Sarah's eyes as she nodded. The quick acceptance alone surprised Jareth.

"That's why I've been completely away for the past few days; I always like to stay with them, make sure they're adjusting all right."

Sarah seemed startled by his admission, and he wasn't sure why, but it bothered him. Of course that wasn't the only reason he'd stayed away, but he didn't need to admit that.

"She's doing just fine by the way." He told her, walking past and fingering a purple rose. "The mermaids named her Fiola; it means to frolic happily; they said she's really taken to the water."

"That's really wonderful, Jareth." Sarah said softly. She wasn't sure what to make of him when he acted this way. Arrogant cruel Jareth was much easier to deal with. They walked in silence for a moment. Their footsteps crunching loudly in the quietness.

"I never asked, what happens to the people who wish the child away. Do they ever get to see them again?"

Jareth shook his head, "No; it's the rules. The memory of the child is erased from existence. No one remembers them. Although there are some people that wish to keep the child's memory with them, instead of forgetting. Normally it's people who have wished their child away because of unselfish reasons; for those people, I try and visit once or twice to tell them how their child is doing."

Sarah watched the snowflakes fall silently around them, each one sparkling as it caught the sun's rays.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked very quietly, not recognizing the tiniest flicker of hope that was blooming in her chest.

Jareth's heart slowed as she looked at him. They were barely a foot apart and he could feel the warmth of her radiating out to him.

He shrugged looking at the top of her head which was quickly becoming covered in white, "My mother was worried that you'd start to feel lonely with Adele leaving. So she asked that I come and keep you company. Make sure you are doing all right. I thought I was making small talk. Isn't that what you've been wanting me to do? Pay a little more attention to you? Although once Adele does leave Celia will take her place as your chaperone again so I wouldn't get too used to my company."

Sarah felt her face flush with anger as she took a step back, his eyes were locked onto her face as if waiting for an answer to something, "I do not expect you to do anything." She bit out, "Except make the crystal that will send me home, of course." She lifted her chin up and stared at him unflinchingly, "You seem to think that it bothers me that you have chosen to ignore my presence here and find me multiple chaperones. But on the contrary, I find the Underground a particularly enchanting place, as long as you are not around. You may continue to keep yourself absent from _my_ presence and soon you will see that I don't care at all. As you said. Before I was just making small talk."

A muscle ticked in Jareth's cheek as she held his gaze refusing to be intimidated.

"Interesting." He drawled, "I figured you want to play up the fruit 'incident' a little more."

Sarah's mouth parted slightly in shock. How could he make light of what he'd done to her.

"You're a bastard." She whispered.

With that, she huffed and brushed past him to make her way down the path and into the castle.

************************************************************************IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cloe laughed as Sarah's hair fell from the pin, a horrid looking knot snared in the tangles.

"I'm hopeless." She declared looking at the mess that was her hair. "I give up."

"I cannot believe you are the only mortal to beat the Labyrinth in all of time, and you give up on trying to learn a simple French twist."

The two women laughed together as Cloe took over and began to show Sarah the steps again. Sarah liked Cloe. In fact, she preferred her company to that of Celia's, even though the woman had shown her nothing but kindness. She wasn't sure if it was because she knew Celia and Jareth were close, or if it was something else. But Sarah always felt as if her guard was up when they were together. She would have felt more ashamed of preferring a maid's company over that of her chaperone, but Celia didn't seem to mind, and Sarah wondered if their time spent together was as awkward for her as well.

Time was passing quicker than she'd imagined it would, but still slower than she wished it to. She and Celia has fallen into a kind of easy schedule where they went riding a few times, but usually the two women only talked when Sarah was in need of something, or the Queen thought she was spending too much time alone. Unfortunately the time she spent with Cloe didn't count towards what the Queen considered acceptable social time.

"There." Cloe announced showing Sarah her handiwork before quickly disassembling her hair, "Now try again."

"I got this," Sarah told her before grabbing a brush and starting in once more.

"Oh yeah, there was something I was going to ask you for." Sarah said around the bobby pins stuck in her mouth, "Would it be possible for me to get some..um..sanitary products for my time of the month?" She'd started having cramps that morning and knew she'd be starting in the next day or so.

Cloe looked at her blankly and Sarah flushed. It was times like these that she really missed being home. "I guess I'm not sure what it's called here. But the monthly cycle of where a woman bleeds."

"Bleeds? From a wound?" From the look on Cloe's face Sarah knew she'd found one more difference between fae/mortal.

Pushing her embarrassment aside Sarah gave a brief explanation a woman's period and sanitary napkins.

Luckily for her Cloe didn't seem phased in the least, "Oh odd." She replied thoughtful, "But no I'm sorry Miss Sarah, fae women do not have that."

"Dang." Sarah muttered disgruntled. That meant the only way to get what she needed was to talk to Jareth. "You have no idea how bad I wish Hoggle could still go to my place for me."

"Why can't he?" Cloe asked.

"Jareth said the Labyrinth gave him the power to travel to me, not the aboveground. So he wouldn't be able to."

Cloe thought for a minute, "Well I can definitely have some pads and bandages brought from the medical closet."

"That would be perfect, Cloe. Also though, could you send for Hoggle? I'd like to talk to him about something."

 _Jareth didn't say Hoggle wasn't allowed aboveground. He said he didn't think it would work. But after their talk in the gardens, Sarah wasn't sure if Jareth knew that or only guessed. And if Hoggle could go to her place then she wouldn't have to ask Jareth to anymore._

Jareth folded the piece of paper and toss it in the fire, after quickly scanning the message.

 _So, Hoggle can travel aboveground can he?_

Seems the Labyrinth was being a bit generous with Sarah's winning.

Jareth shook his head. If Sarah was intent on gaining his attention, why ask Hoggle to even try and go Aboveground for her? Anything she would have needed would have had to come directly from Jareth then.

 _What was her angle on this…_

It was obvious to Jareth that Sarah was putting on two faces during her stay. But what was her end game?

Thankfully he had Celia to keep an eye on her, and she kept him well informed. Luckily for him, hearing about Sarah's antics and helped him to realize that she was most definitely not the girl he'd so irresponsibly fallen for all those years ago.

Four weeks.

It had only been four weeks, just a single month, since that fateful night found her in the Underground.

Amelia, Adele and Caleb had left the week prior. Perhaps it was knowing that they were the closest thing she had to friends in this place, but Sarah had been devastated as their coach rode off vanishing into the distance. Amelia had been just as upset, and Adele promised over and over that they just needed to take care of some things, but they'd be back in a few months. And they were going to stay longer next time. Even Caleb was solemn.

After hugs and some almost tears on Sarah's part, they had gone. Sarah spent the next few days feeling a like an only child whose family has all left after Christmas break to go home.  
Empty and sad.

She had tea with the queen a few times, but mostly ate outside or in her room alone.

She hadn't seen Jareth since that day in the garden and while that suited her at first, now her temper longer for someone to lash out at. Thoughts of him set her blood on fire.

Oh how she hated what he'd done to her. And then to ignore her and saddle her with others to handle her needs.

Well she'd prove she could handle her own needs. No matter where she was at.

The halls were empty at this time of night. The servants were preparing for bed as was the royal family. The guards had already changed the evening post for the night. So it was only the soft brush of Sarah's slippers that gently sounded in the stone walkway as she made her way to the kitchens.

The first couple weeks had been very pleasant. Sarah hadn't been lying to Amelia when she'd mentioned she was due for a vacation. Her job as a social worker was taxing on the best of days and downright soul crushing on others.

So Sarah had done her best to accept her current fate. And as long as she didn't dwell too long on Toby or her family, it was quite easy to enjoy herself.

Dinner each night was a lavish affair. Even if she only requested a light meal in her room, servants always came with trays laden with exquisite food was served in hefty proportions. Aromatic aged wine was always readily available. She'd been furnished with a wardrobe that even the princesses in her childhood stories would be envious of. Soft linens, cool silks, and sensual velvets added unique and beautiful detail to her hand tailored gowns.

With the beauty and grandeur, Sarah was effectively dazzled by the Underground.

But just like most great moments, they are short lived.

By her second week in the Underground dinner was becoming increasingly strained. Her stomach, which was really only used to pre packaged frozen dinners, or the few simple dishes she could actually cook, was starting to rebel at the rich fare that was served each night. She stopped drinking the wine after the first week but even the water and milk didn't seem to settle her ever increasing nausea.

Now the past few days saw her eating only small portions of meat and dry bread. Truth be told, there wasn't a lot she wouldn't do for a pop tart right then.

Hoggle had traveled Aboveground for her and brought back a few things for her. She'd kept her list short, just a few toiletries and a couple sets of lounge clothes for when she was alone in her room. Knowing it was a long shot she'd also had Hoggle grab her cell phone. Of course it hadn't worked, but she at least had wanted to try.

Back home, she had her own apartment, worked for her own money, and was used to have her own time.

Here, she felt….useless.

It was this feeling, and a combination of hunger, anger, loneliness, frustration and insomnia that led her on the quest to the kitchens.

She'd hoped perhaps one or two people would still be there getting food cut and prepared for the next day's meals.

Luck, for once, was on her side. A young servant boy jumped to attention the minute Sarah entered the main kitchen area.

"Lady Sarah." He said, not able to hide his surprise, "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Please. Just call me Sarah. I'm not a lady." She told him with a smile, trying to ease his nervousness.

The boy flushed, "It would be inappropriate for me to address you so informally, Miss Sarah. You _are_ a royal guest."

Sarah put a finger against one temple. For goodness sakes this place was starting to get on her nerves. Couldn't people just act normal for once? She supposed that Miss Sarah was better and tried to be thankful he was at least giving her that. From the corner of her eye she saw a young girl hurry out the doors.

"I didn't mean to bother you." Sarah told him, looking around for an adult, "Is anyone else here?"

The boy shook his head, "No, Miss Sarah. Only Gail and I are on kitchen duty for the royal family tonight. We don't usually need more than two of us when there aren't other guests in attendance. If there was something you needed you only had to ring, Miss Sarah. There was no reason for you to have felt the need to come here. Unless you did ring. Did we miss your call?"

The boys eyes were wide and blatant fear shone through.

"No. No, I didn't ring. You haven't done anything wrong. I was just hoping to perhaps speak with someone in charge. An adult perhaps?"

The boy bowed rapidly, his head bobbing up and down.

"Of course of course. But," He glanced around anxiously again, "The cook and staff have all retired for the night. I can wake them though!" He said brightly, already turning to go.

"NO!" Sarah practically yelled grabbing the boy's arm, "Really, you don't have to wake anyone. I was just…hoping for some bread. I'm a little hungry and my stomach hasn't been feeling the best of late."

The boy bowed again, his little head bobbing.

He practically ran disappearing into a small doorless pantry, emerging only moments later with a fresh loaf of bread. He sliced a few large chunks on a wooden board.

"There is fresh butter in the larder if Miss Sarah wishes."

Sarah took the bread from him and smiled thankfully, "No no. This is perfect."

Just then the door from which the girl had disappeared earlier opened wide and a tall wirey man with silvery hair entered, the tiny servant girl trailing behind him.

"Lady Sarah." The man said with a quick bow, "What is it we can do for you this evening."

From the irritable look on the man's face and the hard edge to his voice, Sarah had no trouble deducing the young girl had more than likely drug him from bed.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you up." Sarah apologized, "I wasn't thinking of the time. I was just hoping for some bread and to have a word with the cook, but I can do that tomorrow."

The man's expression did not change, "You might as well have your word now," he told her brusquely waving the children away, "I am Gregory. These are my kitchens."

"I'm…um…really sorry about all this. I didn't ask them to get you out of bed." Sarah stuttered trying to find her words.

"You needed something?"

Pushing her thoughts together she got back on track, "Yes. Unfortunately I'm not exactly accustomed to eating food this rich all the time. My stomach is having a bit of trouble adjusting. I wondered if there was any way I could get some plain simple food made for the next few weeks. I've never really gone on vacation anywhere where I had to watch what I ate and I think I might need to gradually ease into the food here."

"Of course. I can make whatever you'd like." He said in a neutral monotone voice.

"Thank you. I did try and request some lighter meals but I don't think anyone really knew what I was wanting." She told him trying to explain her trip to his kitchens. His look had her squirming and she tried to not pick at the bread she was holding.

Actually," Sarah looked around the massive room, seeing other smaller rooms attached, "Is there any way I could make my own meals? Maybe just have a little corner or room to? I really enjoy cooking and it's something I'm really starting to miss."

"No."

Sarah wasn't sure who was more surprised. Gregory for hearing her request or Sarah for the disbelief he'd said no.

"Why?" She asked dumbfounded. No one had denied her anything since she'd gotten here.

"It wouldn't be proper. I can't just put a royal guest to work in my kitchen."

Sarah's temper flared to life, "I am _not_ a royal guest. I'm a human who was drug from her home and forced to live here for an entire year. And now I can't even do anything to keep myself busy?" Normally she wouldn't have gotten so irritated, but she was hungry and tired of being nauseated, and really tired of feeing like a stuffy useless princess!

Sarah loved to cook and found she really enjoyed it when she was stressed. The only thing she enjoyed more than cooking was baking. Although she didn't know if it was the baking or getting to eat the sweets that made her happy, but baking had always seemed to calm her. It was the one wifely domestic thing she was good at.

Unfortunately her rant didn't seem to affect Gregory in the least.

"Lady Sarah, I cannot risk my own status and employment. But if you gain permission from the royal family then I will allow you to help here."

"Fine." Sarah conceded, "Then I will just talk to the queen and get permission."

"No."

Sarah felt her mouth drop open and she very nearly screamed in frustration.

"Why?"

Enid floated across the room, her eyes scanning the shelves for a roll of parchment she needed.

"My dear, imagine how it would look to others if they knew we'd put you to work in the kitchens."

"But, but you haven't. I'm asking."

She must have found what she wanted because she snatched up a roll with a great sigh and immediately headed for the door, "But it is how others will see it. There is plenty to do around the castle. Or I can call Jareth and he can entertain you."

"No!" Sarah sighed, "No. I'm sure I can find something." And she sulked out.

She paced the halls for a while trying to think positively. She tried to think of the hundreds of things there were to do around the castle.

Unfortunately, she didn't want to do any of them.

Her stomach was still tender. Her back hurt from sitting so properly all the time. She was bored, and she hadn't seen Jareth in so there was no one to let steam off on.

With these things goading her on Sarah spun on one heel and jerked the door back open.

"Okay. I want Jareth to entertain me." If Jareth found pleasure in avoiding her maybe it was time she made her presence known. It _was_ his fault she was here, and he needed to remember that.

Enid paused, perfectly still as she took in Sarah's temper. A slow half smile started to form as she nodded. "I will contact him immediately on your behalf."

"Thank you." Sarah forced out a little calmer, then left to go wait in her room. She didn't know what Enid thought of her outburst but dwelling on it wasn't going to change anything.

Sarah's room was perfectly tidy. Every morning she made her bed and straightened up the sitting room. Cloe straightened up and changed linen when she came to visit but Sarah never let her come just to clean.

Guilt began to creep up on her as Sarah picked up a book off the table and began to leaf through it. She hadn't meant to be short with Enid. But the thought of spending a whole year in this place, doing absolutely nothing but being waited on hand and foot was a depressing thought. Others might think her crazy for this point of view, but Sarah liked having something to occupy her mind. Reading was wonderful, but she had to do something physical as well.

She spent the rest of the afternoon reading and even got in a couple pages on her journal. She explained her outburst and explained to Toby what had been going through her mind. _I may have made a big mistake_ she wrote to him.

Dinner thankfully was some toasted bread and strips of some kind of meat that looked a bit like jerky. At her request a banana was send up with some goat's milk and for once her stomach wasn't churning by the time dinner was over. She'd just settled in to finish the last few pages of a chapter when there was a short rap at her door.

She stared at the door, suddenly rethinking this request. Too late to change her mind she walked over and opened the door to Jareth.

"Hi." She murmured, suddenly anxious. She was still mad at him, but sometimes you had put her anger aside to move on.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I was informed that you'd like me to entertain you."

Sarah suppressed a groan. She gestured for him to come in then retook her seat.

"Of course your mother would use those exact words. No. Actually, I need something to do. I can't live like this. Being useless and having nothing to do."

Jareth nodded. "Makes sense to me."

"Really?" She asked surprised, "Everyone else seems to think I should be living up the life of luxury right now."

Jareth shrugged, "No one else knows you like I do."

Sarah swallowed and even Jareth looked uncomfortable at that admission.

"Besides, I don't exactly sit around and do nothing either. I can relate. But what is it you want me to do? There is no possibility that you read every book in the library yet. Isn't that entertaining to you?"

"Yes. But I need to do something physical." At his eyebrow raise she narrowed her eyes and hurried on, "I can't just sit and read for a whole year. And exploring is okay…but I feel like I'm being invasive. It's not horrible right now, but in another month I'm going to go crazy."

"I know Celia has taken you riding. I figured horseback riding would be something you'd enjoy. Isn't she showing you enough attention?" Sarah wasn't sure what to make of his question but felt it was a jab at her. One she just didn't understand.

"I don't need much attention." She replied back evenly, "And yes, it was nice." Sarah didn't mention that Celia was an okay person but not someone she'd have normally picked as a friend. She was thankful that the other woman was taking time out of her own life to help her though, so didn't want to be ungrateful. "But your mother won't let me leave the castle's grounds and there aren't many areas we can ride in."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let me leave the grounds. I'll stay close. Even take a chaperone. For a while." She amended, "Hoggle can go with me too."

"I'm not sure I can do anything about that but I'll see."

"Or I like cooking. And baking. I'm not great or anything but I could just bake for myself. Or cook or something."

"Yes. My mother mentioned your request to help in the kitchen. Unfortunately if I let you do that against her wishes there's a high probability she'll disinherit me. This isn't Aboveground. There is propriety here."

"Propriety? So it's wrong for someone to cook and clean?"

"If they are a noble, yes."

"I'm not a noble." She countered.

"Guest of Royalty outweighs a noble." He replied back.

"That's bull. No one should think that way!" Sarah remarked, temper flaring.

"I agree."

There went the wind out of her sails, "You do?"

Jareth nodded, "But those can't be changed because you don't like them or even that I agree with you. But also those can't be the only things you did Aboveground that you enjoyed. What else?"

Sarah pulled her legs up underneath her and rested her head in the palm of her hand, "I don't know. I just want to go home."

"Isn't Celia helping?"

Sarah shrugged eyes still closed, "I don't want a babysitter."

Jareth simply waited, his expression bored.

 _At least, on the outside._

Finally she groaned and looked at him.

"Well I know television won't work down here. And there's only a couple shows I watched anyway." Her brow furrowed, "Running. I really like to run. But I can't exactly do that in a dress." She fingered the thin soft material.

Jareth gave her a half smile, "Actually, I can help with that. I'll go to your apartment and pack some training clothing."

Sarah instantly brightened, but a frown soon creased her brow, "Wait. If you are okay with me wearing running gear why can't I wear my normal clothes every day?"

"It's not pro…"

Sarah cut him off, "Oh geez just forget it. _It's not proper._ "

Jareth found himself chuckling, "Yes. And it's not exactly proper for you to be wearing pants even to train in. But you have made sacrifices and so will my mother. I'll see to that."

"I like to draw too. I have a few art supplies at my place too."

"I can get you all the art items you need. Those are readily available here."

Sarah almost told him that she didn't need him to go to her apartment for her, but then decided against it. She wasn't sure if Jareth knew Hoggle could transport himself to the Aboveground now that she was here, but didn't think he'd be happy if he did.

"Thank you, Jareth. Really. I appreciate this." She said, hating herself still for having to ask for his help.

"Yes. Well, you really didn't give me much choice; did you? It was either this, or stay and entertain you for the next year."

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she sent a hard look across the room at a grinning Jareth.

"You just can't let anything go without making some sort of retort; can you?"

Jareth actually laughed aloud at her, "Anything else I can bring you princess?"

Sarah threw a pillow at him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Enid walked briskly down the corridor leading to her room. But as she came upon the door to her chambers, she passed it without a second look, keeping her posture elegant but pace brisk. Coming to the end of the hallway she turned on one heel and made her way back to the main staircase leading out of the King and Queen's private wing. And just like with her door, Enid passed by the stairs, turning once and starting the trek over. Only this time someone waited at the chamber door for her.

"You're pacing." Neron commend in his deep voice.

"Queens do not pace." She stated simply, stopping before him, her troubled looked was mirrored in his own. The two of them moved into their room while Neron locked the door. They stood silent for some time, both deep in thought.

"We have a spy." Enid finally stated, not expecting a response.

Neron had suspected for a while that someone was relaying information outside of the walls of Balasmasna. But it wasn't until today that this was confirmed. And closer than either of them had imagined.

"It is time then."

She nodded solemnly, "Amelia's ball will have made things difficult. There are still more people here than normal. And the Winter Solstice is approaching."

"It will just take more time and details, but we can be patient."

Neron set his gaze firmly, "No one is exempt."

Enid sighed, knowing what was best didn't make the decision any less hard, but she nodded.

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah's breath came out in soft bursts of white. She was on her second lap, running the length of the innermost wall of the castle, making fairly good time since she figured each circle was roughly two miles, when she noticed someone leaning against the wall.

She slowed down, coming to a stop before him, "Hello, Blaine." She puffed out, trying to even her breath. She'd seen Blaine a few times since her arrival, but their meetings were brief and she hadn't gotten to know him very well.

Blaine laughed at her curiously, "Good morn, Miss Sarah. This is enjoyable to you?"

She nodded, amusement in her own eyes, "Call me crazy, but yeah. It's nice to only think about running, even if it's just for a short time."

Blaine shrugged, "If you say so. But that is a very interesting outfit."

Sarah chuckled, "For a woman you mean?"

"For a woman or man." He commented, indicating to her hooded long sleeve and sneakers.

"So what are you doing out here so early?" She asked, noticing the long blade hanging at his side for the first time. Sarah liked Blaine, she didn't feel as if she had to be so formal with him.  
"Practice. Jareth and I train daily. Usually with each other if we can manage it."

Sarah nodded understandingly. Blaine has already told her he was a soldier in the fae army and that he was under Jareth's command. She remembered making a face at the time that had the other man laughing loudly.

Sarah shook her head, "It must take up a lot of time, being a prince and all."

Blaine glanced at her; detecting no sarcasm in her voice he replied, "Yes, it is. There is much he has to do for Balasmasna. Of course there is also the affairs of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City to deal with as well."

Sarah kept her eyes on Blaine even as she caught Jareth approaching from the side.

Forcing a smile she pulled her hood up and bid Blaine a quick goodbye as she started off again.

The frost covered grass crunched lightly beneath her sneakers as she picked up the pace. Vaguely she could feel a muscle began to twitch in her lower calf, but she forced it from her mind intent on running it out.

Fifteen minutes later Sarah rounded the corner, trying to focus on her breathing, the slight burning in her side, or even the cold air hitting the drops of perspiration on her forehead, anything but the sight that she couldn't force her gaze away from.

Swords cut through the air, ringing loudly as steel struck steel. Both men had stripped off their shirts, and hard lean muscles moved with precision and speed as they battled one another.

Sarah kept her eyes forward, focusing only on her breath, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block them from her peripheral vision. Suddenly her breathing sounded so much louder than normal. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she tried to tell herself she was just being silly, and they couldn't hear her. The sun flashed off one of the swords inadvertently pulling her attention just slightly back. Her stomach clenched as she thought she saw Jareth's head turn a tad in her direction. Mind focused on breathing and telling her attention not to stray, Sarah didn't see the small divot in the ground that she'd subconsciously missed the prior three laps. In the movies, when the girl trips, it's cute, funny, maybe even a little sexy if the right areas are displayed.

As Sarah hit the ground she knew she didn't exhibit any of those traits. Later that night, Blaine would agree with her. Tears sprang to her eyes as her ankle popped and her knee smashed into the frozen earth.

Biting her lips she fought to control the pain.

"Son of bitch." The explicit slipped out from under her breath as she sat up, thankful she'd instinctively rolled with the fall instead of trying to ground it.

She heard heavy footsteps and looked over to see Blaine jogging towards her. Jareth was leisurely walking behind.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked kneeling down beside her.

Sarah waved him off, cheeks flaming red, "I'm fine. Just twisted my ankle."

Jareth stood stoically behind him as Blaine reached out and gently examined her already bruising foot.

Not even looking at them Sarah brushed his hand away, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was running. It's my own fault."

Jareth made a low noise in his throat, and Sarah was shocked to see irritation in his eyes.

Stunned she pulled her foot away and slowly made herself stand, putting most of her weight on her good foot.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your practice." She stated coldly, "I'll just head back and get this wrapped."

The pain as she took her first step was excruciating, but Sarah was proud that she kept her face completely passive.

"Sarah, wait." Blaine said taking her arm, "Let us help you back to the castle. You're ankle is three shades of purple. That can't be good."

"I'm sure she thinks it's good." Jareth murmured low under his breath. Unfortunately it wasn't low enough.

Sarah turned incredulous eyes on him, "What exactly are you implying?"

But he only crossed his arms and shrugged, "Actresses need an audience; don't they?" He stated looking off.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. Anger and hurt battled within her. Biting her lips she forced down every biting reply she wanted to yell at him.

Instead she turned and started to slowly make her way back. She'd only taken a couple of steps when she was suddenly lifted off her feet. Blaine had her securely in his arms, his stride never breaking as he headed back to the castle.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her tone stern. He smiled at her his good mood seemingly unaffected, "Helping."

While she didn't really enjoy being carried, her ankle was swollen to roughly the size of a grapefruit and the pain was increasing.

"I did not do this to myself." She told him softly, still embarrassed by her fall and even though it was an accident, ashamed at Jareth's accusations.

"Miss Sarah, whether you did or did not do this to yourself does not concern me." He stated with a neutral tone, "You're hurt and I want to help."

A moment passed in silence as the castle drew nearer, "I'm not as familiar with you as Jareth is nor do I know the exact nature of your relationship." Sarah started to object to his wording but he kept on, "But no. I do not think this was intentional. Just a bad accident."

"Thank you." Sarah told him. "I'm just mad I hurt myself on my first run. This is going to lay me up for a while." She groaned thinking of what the next few months inside hobbling around would bring.

Blaine chuckled, "We'll see about that."

It was surprisingly funny how out of everything she'd read in fairytales, the healer would be the one character to be what she'd actually pictured in her mind as a child. He was older than anyone she'd ever met, with dark brown robes and a white beard. He murmured a lot to himself but didn't really talk directly to them a lot. He just hobbled around the room grabbing jars.

At first Sarah gave a skeptical look to Blaine but his smile was firmly in place as he raised a finger at her.

 _Just wait_

Mixing some herbs into a jar he muttered into the mixture, looked closely at the paste, nodded and then with a wet cough, spat into the jar.

Blaine laughed loudly at the horror on Sarah's face. He gave her credit though. As the old man scooped up a large blob of the cream she never once flinched away.

The healer, Parain, wanted her to stick around so he could observe the progress of his ointment on a mortal. She didn't have anything else to do so she'd agreed, and to her surprise, Blaine had offered to stay with her.

"You don't have to sit with me." She told him from her spot on one of the healer's beds.

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but usually I do them anyway." He replied.

"Is that some kind of riddle?" Sarah asked, and chuckled when he just shrugged.

They sat there for a couple moments in silence.

"Thank you for your help."

"Yes, well. I would apologize for Jareth's behavior but I doubt it would do any good. Although he should have been the one to offer assistance."

Sarah didn't respond. She didn't care if Jareth offered to help her or not. It was his accusations that stung.

"I guess I don't see why he's so angry at me all the time. Why would he think I did think on purpose? To get his attention? That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it?" Blaine asked with a raised brow.

"No. It doesn't. I've gone out of my way to try and stay away from him. I've only asked for the barest of necessities when I thought I'd go crazy from boredom."

"True. And of course now you know what is allowed to be brought here from your home, so you won't need Jareth anymore. Isn't that correct?"

Sarah looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

"Jareth knows that Hoggle can travel Aboveground. You don't need to pretend."

"Oh." Sarah looked down at her hands for a moment then shrugged. "I guess that makes it easier. I wasn't trying to be sneaky or anything. I just didn't want Hoggle to get in trouble, but I didn't want to have to ask Jareth to get me things. Of course, there isn't much else I need from my place so it's kind of a moot point." Sarah looked at him, "That still doesn't explain why Jareth thinks I would purposely hurt myself."

"You are looking at the situation from a regular person's point of view. Jareth is a prince. And an army commander. He thinks every actions has an ulterior motive."

"You're in the army. And Jareth's friend. Why would you think differently then?"

Blaine shrugged, "Yes, I'm in the army, but I'm not a soldier. I help plan strategies. So my way of thinking is a bit different. It's my job to look at a situation from every angle. To see and assess based off of my own observations and intuitions, not that of someone else. Plus, I like to think I'm really good at telling when people are lying." He winked at her and Sarah just shook her head and chuckled.

"You laugh but I'm serious." He told her leaning back in his chair folding his arms, "Go ahead. Tell me something. Anything. I can tell you if it's the truth or a lie."

Sarah regarding him for a moment with amusement, "Okay." She let her face go completely blank, putting on her best poker face. Keeping her voice monotone and steady, "My name is Sarah Williams and my favorite color is blue."

"Truth."

"I love roses."

"Truth."

"Chamomile tea is my favorite."

"Truth."

"Cinnamon rolls are my favorite breakfast."

"Truth."

Sarah searched his face. She had thought she'd trip him by playing the game of odds. She'd just give him all truths, thinking he'd eventually guess one as a false.

"Fall is my favorite season."

"Truth."

"Plain black coffee is my preference."

"Truth."

"I enjoy camping."

Blaine hesitated a moment, "True and false. You like being outdoors and away from the business of society. You even like 'roughing it'. But you don't enjoy sleeping in the sleeping bag."

Chuckling she waved him off, "That doesn't count. Most people like camping but prefer their own beds. No one LIKES sleeping on the ground."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "I did not say you didn't enjoy sleeping on the ground. I said you don't like the sleeping bag. I bet when you did camp you'd fully unzip your sleeping bag so it was like a thick blanket under you and then use another blanket to cover up with. Sleeping on the ground doesn't bother you. What you don't like is the feeling of being constrained by it."

Sarah couldn't help it when her mouth popped open. If someone had asked her a minute ago if she enjoyed camping she would have whole heartedly stated her answer was yes. She loved everything about camping. It never even crossed her mind that she DID hate crawling into a sleeping bag. The feeling of not being able to move, almost like being trapped. But if it never occurred to her…

"Okay how the hell did you know that?"

Blaine just gave her that same smile, "Everyone has a talent. Mine is observing people. Knowing about a person just by how they do things. Knowing when they are lying, maybe even before they fully realize it themselves."

Jareth's accusations jumped to the forefront of her mind and she sobered a little.

"Well I'm glad you have that talent."

His eyebrows raised at her but she was looking at her hands and didn't notice.

She almost said she wished Jareth had the same talent, but couldn't bring herself to be that open. Why did it matter anyway?

Half an hour later the bruising was almost completely gone and Sarah could put all her weight back on it "This is amazing."

The healer poked and rubbed at her ankle. Nodding, muttering, and making notes in a little book.  
"You heal like we do." He told her over his shoulder. Then abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

"That's your cue to leave." Blaine explained, and Sarah was more than happy to. "I'd rest it until tomorrow, but after that you should be good as new."

"Thank you for all the help." She told him sincerely, "It's been…really nice having someone to talk with. I miss Adele."

"Well I am not sure how I would compare to her Highness, but if you should ever need a friend please don't hesitate to call."

She liked Blaine, and thought that if the circumstances were different she might actually have taken him up on the offer to hang out. But she knew she wouldn't. She missed her family terribly. And Jareth's accusations struck her with a feeling of being an outsider once more. She spent the rest of the day in her room immersed in her book. Anything to keep her mind from going down the dark path of depression.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jareth fumed as he threw crystal after crystal at the stone wall. Blackened burn marks streaks up the sides as they exploded.

"Why?!" He yelled at the empty room throwing one last crystal before turning and slamming himself into a chair. He thrust both hands into his hair, gripping the strands at the scalp and closing his eyes as his breathing rang out.

"Why did it have to be her?" He whispered to himself.

Try as he might to keep his distance, he kept getting pulled back in. Celia was right. Oh was she right in her suspicions. He doubted at first. A small doubt but it was there.

Just one small doubt…

Sarah could have had anyone get her what she'd needed, but she'd asked for him specifically. Gotten him to come to her, hear her woes. He'd tried to stay cold and aloof from her, but her very personality, her very essence drew him in.

But she's rushed her hand. It was clever trying to fool him into thinking she didn't need him. Getting Hoggle to run her errands.

When that apparently didn't get the correct response she wasted no time in reaching out to him again. Luring him in with her helplessness.

Briefly his mind strayed to the fact that it was his mother who'd insisted she call for him. But he quashed that notion quickly. Sarah knew his mother would want her to reach out to him if she were unhappy. Of course she didn't know what she was allowed to do in the castle yet or what Hoggle was allowed to bring her.

He threw another crystal, banishing the ideas of her innocence.

After a moment he stopped and frowned coldly, staring blankly at the fire. He might have thought her innocent once. But she'd rushed her hand this time. Falling in his presence. How very aboveground cliché. As if every overly sappy romance movie didn't have some form of that scenario.

Blaine may have fallen for her act, oh and what a good little actress she was, but he most certainly would not.

He threw back another shot, relishing the burn of it, as he sat in silence, emotions raging inside his mind.

The door to his room clicked open and he didn't have to turn to know it was her.

"I got your note."

"Bed. Now." He growled.

Celia lowered her eyes a victorious smile playing at her lips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
